Shaun of the Dead pt 2:Night of the Living Ed
by peggsgrl724
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after...after the fall of the Winchester, after Shaun and Liz escaped into their new lives...here's my version of how this tale might have gone.
1. Chapter 1

Shaun of the Dead 2: Return of the Living Ed

By

Laurie A. Kuntz

_**Opening Sequence roughly eight months after Z day**_

_**Scene opens on a close-up of Shaun…he is staring straight ahead seeming to be lost in thought…he is wearing a white shirt…red tie…and all in all looks much the same as he did before…A door opens out of camera view…**_

**Voice-**

Shaun…(_**pause then a little louder**_) ...Shaun

_**He lifts his head a little looking towards the door as we pan back to find him seated in a small office…**_

**Shaun-**

I'm sorry Stephen…what?

_**A younger guy dressed much the same as Shaun is standing there in the open door half in and half out**_…

**Stephen-**_**sighs a little**_

I said…it's closing time, do you want me to stick around and help you lock up?

_**Shaun looks a little surprised glancing toward a small clock on the wall**_…

**Shaun-**

Closing time…already….(_**shakes his head a little looking back at the young guy smiling briefly**_) Uh…no …no worries I can take care of it…you go on ahead and go…(_**the young guy turns to walk away**_) Liz didn't by chance call did she?

**Stephen-**

No one called…(_**Shaun nods his head at this and the young guy leaves**_)

_**Shaun emerges from the store pausing to lock the door…the young guy and another employee, a young woman are standing a little ways before the store talking and smoking…**_

**Shaun****-**_**glances their way**_

See you both tomorrow….

**Both-**

Night….

_**Shaun walks away….**_

_**Cut to scene of Shaun opening the gate to the house…he pauses picking up the newspaper and glances at the front of it opening it up as he steps inside the door…pausing to turn on the light in the foyer…sets his keys down…glances toward the phone machine all the while studying the paper. He walks into the kitchen…seemingly oblivious to the mess that is everywhere as he walks toward the fridge…opening the door and pulling out a beer…he closes the door and walks away not noticing the bloody handprint on the front of the fridge…still looking at the paper he crosses back across the foyer toward the living room…**_

**Shaun-**_**scarcely lifting his eyes from the paper**_

Liz…?

_**He moves into the living room tripping absently over something…this room too is tore up….and without noticing or so much as glancing around he moves toward the TV turning it on and seating himself on the couch…still looking at the newspaper as he pops his beer and takes a sip of it…**_

**Shaun-**

Liz (_**calls once more seeming to take great interest in something on the paper)**_

_**From nearby…the curtain over the window blows in…stirred by a breeze and we see the window is gone…Shaun turns the page on the newspaper….**_

**Shaun-**

Liz…you home?

_**He continues reading the paper for a few minutes until all at once a noise outside draws his attention and he lowers the paper a little.**_

**Shaun-**

Liz…?

_**At this…Shaun takes note of the curtain blowing in…he rises walking toward it seeming to see the debris around him as well…At the window he lifts the curtain seeming almost a little scared and at the sight of it shattered, the wood itself broken in he lifts his eyes toward the back shed to see the door broken, hanging from the hinges…He turns, wide eyed then …and after a few seconds hesitation…breathing hard… he hurries from the living room tripping over broken items and stumbling into the foyer glancing back at the debris…**_

**Shaun-**_**looking toward kitchen then the stairs**_

Liz…

_**This time he says the word louder…sounding fearful and near tears. He moves toward the stairs pausing at the sight of a bloody handprint on the wall… He hurries up the stairs as the camera does a slow close-up on the handprint and from the background we hear him calling Liz's name frantically…a door opens …then Shaun screams Liz's name…fade out the scene…**_

_**Opening credits for Shaun of the Dead 2...show bits and pieces from the last movie…zombies. Shaun's friends etc…(Suggestions...song Zombie Panic from Zombies at my neighbors…show bits of the game but have the character look like Shaun and be joined by a girl character that resembles Sam)**_

_**Two Years later:**_

_**Scene reopens: Camera focused on video game being played, there is music in the background Drop the guns-Billy Talent camera pans back as game ends and a person walks away to reveal a dimly lit pub…four guys…locals it appears are seated at the bar looking up at the TV that is talking about an American film company making a movie in Crouch End about Zday…report shows pics from the scene where the movie is being made…etc**_….

**Harvey**-(_**older man….mid seventies…almost looks like an old fisherman**_)

(_**Snorts in annoyance slamming down his cup)**_) Bloody Americans…never leave well enough alone…two years it's been and just when things are starting to get back to normal they come round and stir it all back up. Why can't they make a movie about their Z day or whatever the hell it is they called it over there?

**Benjamin-(**_**mid fifties**_)

Not enough people died to make it truly interesting for movie goers…kids today wanna see blood and gore….especially blood and gore based on true events.

**Harvey**-

Yeah…you got that right….still…

**Denny-**_**youngest of the four mid forties appears to be not so intelligent**_)

I heard a rumor the army was using this whole… movie thing as a cover up so they can go out and round up whatever stray zombies there might really be left out there….

_**All three men turn in his direction staring at him for a second before beginning to laugh…**_

**Harvey-**_**chuckling**_

You're starting to sound just like those conspiracy nuts you are always talking to… last week you were spouting off about the government doing secret experiments with the dead….now covert round ups…what next Denny…?

**Ezekiel**-aka Zeke _**last of the four chuckles softly**_

Besides…don't you think…if there were any zombies left…someone, somewhere would have taken note of them at some time…?

**Denny-**_**seems to think on this for a second then smiles**_

Yeah…guess you're right…I mean they would have had to eat….and as far as I know there ain't been a whole lot of chewed up bodies lying around…

_**All the men stop smiling at this except Denny…**_

**Harvey-**_**with a shake of his head**_

Now that's just. morbid Denny…really… (_**Takes a sip of his drink and As if on cue…the door to the pub opens and a figure walks in, unseen for the moment Harvey glances in the direction of the newcomer**_) Speaking of morbid…. (_**Harvey gestures with his head and the others turn just as Shaun walks up to the bar and seats himself sighing softly. Harvey looks toward Denny giving him a nod and Denny smiles walking away toward the jukebox….**_

**Shaun-**_**to the bartender Fred**_

Pint please….

**Harvey**-

Afternoon there Shaun….

**Shaun-**_**glances toward them looking less than thrilled**_

Harvey, Zeke, Ben….

**Harvey**_**-gestures toward the TV**_

We were just talking about the movie they're making round the block from here…

**Shaun**-_**runs a hand over his face looking tired**_

Oh…yeah….they're actually shooting it about three doors down from me…been doing my best to ignore it…

**Ben-**

Really…and they haven't yet asked you…our local hero… to be in it…?

_**The three of them laugh at this and Shaun forces a smile taking the pint from the bartender and telling him thanks…**_

**Harvey**-_**turns fully in Shaun's direction**_

Tell me something Shaun…there's a rumor going round that this whole movie thing is just a cover for the army to go out and round up stray zombies left from Z day…think there's anything to that?

**Shaun**-_**shrugs a little glancing at Harvey**_

Oh…well…How would I know?(_**sips his drink turning away again**_)

**Harvey**-

Well...we just thought…you being an expert on the walking dead and all…that maybe you had some insight into this notion…

_**Shaun looks at them seriously….**_

**Shaun-(**_**shrugs)**_

Anything is possible I suppose…

**Harvey-**

Yeah….I suppose…

**Zeke-**

You haven't seen any zombies…have you Shaun…hanging around…?

**Shaun-**_**attempts to laugh this off**_

Only those in the movie…

**Harvey**-_**in a low, almost menacing voice as he leans a little in Shaun's direction**_

Yeah…but if you think about it Shaun…really think about it I mean…what if they aren't all actors….? (_**Shaun sips his lager seeming to swallow hard as he glances forward for a moment then looks back at Harvey**_) A real one could slip in….and truth be told no one would be the wiser until… (_**Shaun is staring at him looking almost frightened**_) Until …it was too late…

_**All at once Denny clamps a hand down on Shaun's shoulder and he jumps to his feet spilling some of his lager….they all start laughing uproariously at this….Shaun slaps at his pants looking less than amused…a figure steps out from a door behind the bqr pausing in the shadows for a moment.**_

**Voice from across the room behind the bar**-_**American**_

Alright guys…that's enough…leave him alone….

_**A dark haired woman appears …mid thirties…pretty**_…

**Harvey-**_**still laughing…as are the others…glances in her direction**_

Oh come on then Sam…we were just having him on…he knows that…don't you Shaun….(l_**ooks back toward Shaun**_)

**Shaun-**

Yeah… (_**Chuckles a little hollowly**_) Sure….

_**Shaun grabs a napkin from the bar and tries drying at his pants**_…

**Sam-**_**walks to bar looking at the guys a little sternly**_

Yeah… well…jokes over….you've had your fun….now why don't the four of you go into the back and play a round…on me…(_**she sets some change on the bar and Harvey nods taking it…seeming to be trying to catch his breath**_)

**Harvey**-_**still chuckling**_

Alright… alright….no hard feelings then Shaun.

_**The four of them filter past still laughing…Denny as he passes makes a jump at Shaun saying boo then laughs harder moving away….Shaun continues to work at the wet spot on his pants with a paper napkin…as he reseats himself**_

**Sam-**_**grabs a cloth from behind the bar**_

Here…try this….

**Shaun-**_**accepts the cloth**_

Thanks Sam…..

**Sam**-_**takes his half empty cup moving to refill it**_

S'alright…. (_**She returns with the full pint setting it before him as he sets the cloth on the counter**_) Why do you let them do that to you…?

**Shaun-**_**seems a little embarrassed and annoyed**_

It was just a joke…they don't mean anything by it…no worries…

**Sam-**

Funny…I didn't see you laughing …. (_**He glances at her before lowering his eyes to his pants once more and she sighs leaning on the bar before him**_)Let's face it Shaun…Harvey's an asshole...he'd shit on his mother if he thought it would give his buddies a chuckle…the only way to deal with someone like him is to look him straight in the eye and tell him to…

**Harvey**_**- **__**from the back in a loud voice to one of the guys with him **_

Piss of then…

_**Sam gestures toward the back smiling a little and Shaun chuckles **_

**Sam-**

My thoughts exactly….

**Shaun-**_**still smiling a little**_

Yeah well…I haven't really felt all that confrontational as of late…. (_**He averts his eyes a little seeming lost in thought for a moment…a slow almost sad smile crossing his face**_) When I was a kid…my mum used to tell me go along to get along… I never really understood what that meant until recently …That's what I do now…I go along….

_**He sips his beer and Sam draws back a little looking at him…**_

**Sam-**

Oh Shaun… (_**Sounds a little pitiful**_) life is about more than just going along….or getting along for that matter

**Shaun-**_**looks up at her for a moment sipping his lager**_

Yeah…I used to believe that as well….(_**Sam opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted before she can)**_

**Harvey-**_**from the back of the room**_

Sam...love...you think you can take break from chatting up your boyfriend and get us some more drinks back here…it's like the damn Sahara…

**Sam- **_**rises to a standing position looking a little embarrassed as she looks to the back**_

Harvey….piss off then…. (_**She gives Shaun a wink and he smiles a little at this as Sam moves away)**_

**Harvey-**_**to his friends as he leans over the pool table to make a shot**_

Piss off says she…cheeky monkey…her uncle John would have never talked to me like that….

_**Sam rounds the bar with a tray of drinks as Shaun rises**_

**Shaun-**

See…I'm not the only one they have on…. (_**He reaches in his pocket and pulls out some money sitting it on the bar)**_ Have a nice night Sam…

**Sam-**

Yeah…you too Shaun (_**she watches him leave…following him with her eyes in the back Harvey elbows Ben and the two of them look from Sam to where Shaun can be seen disappearing past the window as he walks away….)**_

**Harvey-**

Can we get those drinks sometime today Sam…?

**Sam- **_**pulls herself from her thoughts**_

Yeah…yeah I'm coming….

_**She takes the drinks back….and Harvey takes a sip from his as she gives the guys theirs and as she's walking away he steps toward her retreating form**_…

**Harvey**-_**with a wry grin**_

Watch yourself with that one Sam…you never know who or what he might have chained up out in his garden…(_**they all begin to laugh**_)

**Sam-**_**turns back to him**_

Remind me again Harvey why it is I don't kick your ass out of here …

**Harvey**-

Cause your uncle and I were best friends….

**Sam-**_**shakes her head**_

No…that's not why….it's cause every bar has to have one obnoxious drunk to remind the other patrons just how sad and depressing their lives may one day be(_**Harvey stops laughing as do the other guys)…**_and you were elected to be him for the Phoenix….Guard your position well though… (_**She points toward the others**_) these guys are gaining on you…

_**She walks away and they stare after her not laughing…**_

**Harvey**-

Damn cheeky monkey….

_**Scene reopens with Shaun walking through the street…(Song-Here we go again by Paramore) Shaun crosses the street, walks beside a hedgerow and turns the corner near his house coming face to face with a ghastly looking zombie…he jumps looking a little frightened**_…_**as the zombie steps aside**_

**Zombie-**_**as Shaun sort of inches around him**_

Oh…sorry mate…didn't mean to scare you…

**Shaun-**_**with a half smile and a shrug**_

S'alright…

_**He continues on…nearly colliding with another then finally seeming to wade through a whole ocean of them several standing around smoking…he finally reaches his house...hurrying through the gate and inside slamming the door behind him….standing with his back pressed against it breathing a little hard.**_

**Voice from the next room**-

I see you made it through the gauntlet out there….

_**Shaun steps around the corner to the living room on the sofa sits a middle aged man with reddish brown curly hair….he is barefooted leaning back on the couch cutting his toenails….**_

**Shaun-**_**looks a little disgusted**_

Yeah…it's starting to get a bit tedious…three weeks of this is just about enough…Do you have to do that right there…?

**Jake-(****Shaun's flat mate**) _**Looks up at him**_

What…it's not like I leave them laying around or anything…(_**he rips off a toenail and pops it into his mouth and Shaun looks at him seeming completely grossed out**_) Didn't you get off work two hours ago…what took you so long to get home?

_**Shaun seats himself glancing toward a shelf where there are pics of his mum, Phil, David, Di, and him and Liz as well as Ed**_

**Shaun-**

I …dropped round the cemetery, was gonna put some fresh flowers out…but Liz's parents were there already…wasn't in the mood for that…so I gave em a toss and went to the pub instead… (_**He leans forward and leafs through the mail)**_

**Jake-**_**glances at him**_

Harvey and his blokes in there today?

**Shaun-**

Yeah…

**Jake-**

They give you your usual dose of bullshit…?

**Shaun**-_**sighs leaning back in his seat**_

Yeah…

**Jake-**_**shakes his head peeling another toenail off**_

Why you keep putting up with it Shaun…? I mean you go in there nearly every day knowing they'll be there…knowing they are gonna give you shit…why not just…go somewhere else or better yet…tell them to fuck off.

**Shaun -**_**looks again toward the shelf**_

Liz and I used to go in there all the time…when it was the Winchester…and even after…right up until…(_**he breaks off his words shaking his head for a moment and Jake sighs looking at him)**_

**Jake-**_**hesitates for a moment then smiles**_

You sure that's it Shaun…or do you maybe go in there for something else…say …to see a certain American girl who shall remain nameless.

**Shaun-**_**turns to him**_

What…? You mean Sam..? (_**Makes a derisive noise**_) Anyway she's not American…she was born here…lived in Crouch End for a time remember…right up until her parents divorced and her mum took her to the US…

**Jake-**

For not being interested…you sure have a lot of her life history down cold…

**Shaun-**_**shrugs a little at this**_

Yeah well…we're friends…or at the very least…sort of friendly. Besides, I know an awful lot about you as well…doesn't mean I want to date you…

**Jake-**

Who said anything about dating her…? (_**Smiles in Shaun's direction pulling off another toe nail and putting it into his mouth)**_

**Shaun-**_**looks grossed**_

Uh…I can't watch this anymore… (_**Rises and walks from the room**_)

**Jake-**_**calls after him**_

Hey…I cleaned em first…..

_**Shrugs his head a little then pops another toe nail into his mouth**_**…**

_**Scene reopens…it's night time, Shaun is asleep…he tosses and turns a little …seeming almost to be having a bad dreams…all at once he sits…bolt upright…taking a deep breath…looking frightened a little as he glances around…with a sigh he tosses the blankets off and runs a hand over his neck as he swings his feet to the floor and rises…Shaun emerges downstairs dressed only in shorts and a t shirt…he pads through the foyer and into the kitchen…opening the fridge and reaching in for a bottle of juice…he rises taking a drink of it and from behind him a shadowed figure is suddenly there…an outline framed (the size and shape of Ed) not clearly seen. Shaun puts the juice back and closes the fridge…noticing a bloody handprint on the front of it…he also seems to sense there is something behind him and slowly turns…going wide eyed at the figure that all at once lifts a hand in his direction….**_

_**Cut to Shaun opening his eyes and sitting up. Looking frightened and disoriented …he casts a glance around his room and sighs wearily tossing his blankets aside and putting his feet on the floor….Once again Shaun emerges downstairs…dressed only in shorts and a t-shirt he walks toward the kitchen…opening the fridge and reaching inside…this time he pulls out a soda and closes the fridge door which is devoid of any blood…still he turns hastily looking over his shoulder but sees nothing there…with yet another sigh and a shake of his head he walks from the kitchen with the soda popping the top and taking a long drink as he crosses toward the living room…passing by the front window casting a glance in that direction before continuing on…then he stops dead…stepping back and turning to the window fully...the coke in his hand seemingly forgotten for a moment as with a curious expression on his face he turns and walks toward the window where the curtain is slightly askew…he pushes it aside a little staring out…and there in the middle of the street…not far off…he spots a figure lurching along…he stares wide eyed with fear for several moments then hastily turns from the window…crossing to the foyer where he pauses long enough to retrieve his infamous cricket bat from an umbrella stand nearby…he then opens the door and steps outside…opening the gate and walking into the road which is now empty…he does a complete turn looking around…he is breathing hard with nervousness and fear…but still…sees nothing…fade out on him….**_

_**Cut to Sam in the pub…she is lifting chairs from the floor putting them on the tables…she then reaches for a broom and begins sweeping…all at once the jukebox comes on loudly(Song-Ghost Town-the Specials) she jumps…turning to look a it…sighing nervously…**_

**Sam-**

Fucking random….

_**Hastily she sets the broom aside and walks over to the juke. Pulling it from the wall and crouching down beside it….above her in the window a silhouette lurches into view…and as she unplugs the juke and rises turning away…she takes note of it…staring for a moment before finally stepping forward and pulling back the curtain…on the other side stands a zombie and she jumps fearfully…**_

**Zombie-**

Sorry bout that love….you closed…?

**Sam-**_**looks embarrassed and perhaps a bit relieved as well**_

Yeah…closed….

**Zombie-**_**raises a gnarled hand to her in a wave**_

Alright then…sorry again…

_**He turns and walks away and with a nervous chuckle Sam lets the curtain fall….walking back and retrieving the broom…after a few seconds, yet another silhouette appears…this time she doesn't notice until a hand hit's the window and hastily she looks up…seeming quizzical and maybe a little frightened as well…**_

**Sam-**

I already told you….we're closed…

_**Again the hand hits the window and she sighs shakily setting the broom aside again and walking over to the window, pulling the curtain back**_

**Sam-**

I said we're….(_**she breaks off her words as she comes face to face with a different zombie…this one looks a lot more rotted, bones show through his cheek and there is blood dried and otherwise on his torn clothes…for several seconds she looks at him as he lifts his hand and hits the glass once more leaning close) **_Hey…like I already told your friend there…we're closed…

_**The zombie hits the window again and she takes a step back…staring at him seriously…he then turns and lurches away and she steps toward the window once more looking out…seeming a little nervous…and extremely shaken..**_

**Sam-**

Fucken actors….

_**She lets the curtain fall and walks away retrieving the broom and glancing back at the window once more before beginning to sweep yet again**_….

_**Shaun is seated in a small office he has a pen in his hand but is simply staring off as if lost in thought when all at once the sound of loud music startles him (Song Banquet-Bloc Party) He rises from his seat stepping out of the office and approaching stereos where a young kid dressed in a white shirt and tie is bouncing his head to the music, while beside him a couple looks on almost stunned. Shaun reaches forwards shutting off the stereo and looking toward the couple who have already turned and begun to walk away…**_

**Shaun-**_**calling after them**_

Sorry about that…(_**he turns to the kid) **_My office…now…

_**The kid sighs and walks away and Shaun follows him…from the front the young couple leaves at the same time Sam from the pub enters…glancing around and moving toward the counter. Cut to Shaun in his office pacing a bit and looking at the kid…**_

**Shaun-**

I've told you repeatedly this is not your personal playground…you do not sell stereos by deafening the customers with that… that noise you call music…

**Kid-**_**looks bored**_

Sorry sir…

_**Shaun looks at him sighing softly, opening his mouth to say something else as the door opens and the kid from the counter sticks his head in…**_

**Kid from counter-**

Shaun…customer…

**Shaun**_**-**__**looks at him angrily**_

That's Mr. Riley and I'm sorry what is the policy about opening my door without knocking first…?

**Kid from counter-**_**shrugs a little**_

Not to…(_**second kid chuckles at this covering his mouth and lowering his eyes as Shaun looks at him)**_

**Shaun-**

We'll continue this discussion later…(_**kid nods**_) Get back on the floor…_**(he walks past the kid from the counter who continues to stare at Shaun**_)

**Kid from counter**-

And the customer…? She's still waiting …Mr. Riley…(_**sarcastically**_)

**Shaun-**

I'm a little busy here…can't you deal with her(_** waves in his direction as he moves toward his desk**_)

**Kid-**_**with a shrug**_

She asked for you…

_**Shaun pauses with his back to the kid sighing softly…he then turns back walking toward the door the kid steps aside…Shaun gives him a stern look as he steps past him…**_

**Kid-**

She's waiting in TV…

_**Shaun looks toward that section as the kid walks away then shakes his head walking toward where the kid gestures to…he rounds a corner to see Sam looking at the TVs and steps back looking almost reluctant and maybe even a little nervous about approaching her…then she turns while he is seeming to debate himself and smiles…**_

**Sam-**

Hey…there you are… (_**Shaun smiles automatically stepping toward her) **_Mr. Manager huh..? When did you get promoted…?

**Shaun-**

Uh about a year ago actually.. and don't look so impressed I think I got the position by default…at the time I was the only one here who wasn't under sixteen ….still am for that matter. Most of the time I feel more like a babysitter than a boss…_**(glances toward the kid from his office who is standing in the stereo department staring at him, he gives the kid a stern nod and the boy goes back to work)**_

_**She smiles at this…**_

**Sam-**

Could be worse I suppose… at least you still have a place to work…a lot of people haven't been so lucky since…(_**she breaks off her words**_) Just be grateful Forees managed to stay afloat…

**Shaun-**_**shrugs**_

Oh well...you know how they say cockroaches are the only things that would survive a bomb blast…(_**shakes his head**_) not true…I guarantee this place will as well and more than likely I'll still be here standing midst the rubble of humanity hawking TVs and off brand stereos.

**Sam-**_**laughs a little at this**_

If it's that bad why do you stay…?

**Shaun-**_**takes a deep breath blowing it out…**_

I don't know…(_**pauses for a sec glancing around**_) No actually I do ...I stay because it's familiar...it's comfortable…stable…

_**She nods her head at this lowering her eyes a little…**_

**Shaun-**

What about you…how goes things at the pub…?

**Sam-**

Well there's never a shortage of people wanting to drink…or reasons for them to do so…

**Shaun-**

No…I suppose not

_**They fall silent for a moment…and he glances away clapping his hands together…**_

**Shaun-**

So….

**Sam-**

Right…you are probably wondering what I'm doing here aren't you?

**Shaun-**_**chuckles softly**_

Well…it did cross my mind…

**Sam-**_**glances away**_

I'm actually here looking for a TV for the pub…some of the guys have complained about the one we have in there…too small… bad reception……

_**He nods his head at this seeming a bit skeptical…**_

**Shaun-**

Yeah…alright…let me show you what I got…. (_**Looks embarrassed as she smiles at him**_) I mean…as far as TV's goes…size wise…. (_**He sighs softly lowering his head for a moment)**_

**Sam-**

It's alright Shaun… (_**Laughs a little**_) I knew what you meant…

_**He leads her toward the bank of TVs describing them to her , she seems only to be half listening and after a few moments…he pauses and looks at her…**_

**Shaun-**

You want me to go on…or do you want to tell my why you're really here.

**Sam-**

What do ya mean…I told you…?

**Shaun-**_**sighs softly leaning against the TV rack**_

Sam…the pub was rebuilt like two years ago…everything in there is brand new and if the TV gets any bigger…the guys will be sitting inside of it…(_**she lowers her head looking a little embarrassed) **_So…why are you really here…?

**Sam-**_**looks at him**_

Never was a very good liar…even as a kid…my mom… (_**She pauses letting this thought drop, and Shaun shakes his head a little lowering his eyes)**_

**Shaun-**

Why is it…whenever the subject of Z day comes up most people do that…they break off their words, lower their heads, and change the subject as quickly as possible, almost as if they're afraid to talk about it?(_**glances at her**_)

**Sam-**_**looks at him as well**_

I don't think it's fear Shaun…I think it's because they don't want to remind others of what they have lost…

**Shaun-**

Yeah well… Speaking from personal experience I can say…it isn't necessary for me to be reminded of the who's and hows of that day…they're always there…always in my thoughts….

_**He lowers his head a little and she looks at him, almost sadly…He seems close to emotional as he clears his throat and looks back at her…**_

**Shaun-**_**shakes his head a little**_

Sorry…I didn't mean….anyway (_**clears his throat)…**_Why…why are you here again…?

**Sam-**

Seems…a little stupid now that I came here at all….I just…. (_**She takes a deep breath**_) Something strange happened last night while I was closing up the pub…

**Shaun**-_**looks at her almost nervously**_

What…what do you mean strange…?

**Sam-**

Do you know…were they filming last night…you know that movie everyone's been talking about…?

**Shaun- **_**shakes his head**_

Couldn't say actually… I turned in early…Why do you ask..?

**Sam-**

Well…about 2:30... maybe quarter to three this…guy …shows up outside the pub …you know…dressed like a zombie, wanting to know if we were closed… I sent him on his way and not more than a few minutes later another shows up…only….

**Shaun-**

Only…what?

**Sam-**

Only this guy…he was banging on the window…like…I don't know...like he wants to come in…**badly**…I sent him off as well…only…he didn't leave…least not right away…he just kept banging on the window…and…there was something different about him…

**Shaun-**

Different how?

**Sam-**

Different like….well take for instance his so called make up…I swear to God Shaun…if they have people that can make blood and bone look that realistic then it's no wonder we have a whole generation of kids desensitized to death and gore….

**Shaun-**_**looks at her seriously**_

They do have people that can do that Sam…you've seen horror movies before…how realistic is Land of the Dead..?

**Sam-**

Yeah but…( _**she shakes her head**_) this was more than just….Romero magic…this was a little too real Shaun…and he never spoke…never said a word…just kept hitting the glass and looking at me like…like I was a prime cut steak and he'd been fasting for a month…

_**Shaun looks a little chilled for a moment then runs his hand over his head looking at her again…**_

**Shaun- **_**looks almost pained**_

So…why'd you come to me with this…?

**Sam-**

I don't know…I just thought…

**Shaun-**

Thought what…(_**seems almost angry now**_) thought you'd get a little insight from the King of the Zombies…the expert on walking corpses…Shaun of the Bloody Dead…_**(he raises his voice near the end and several people look in their direction. He clears his throat glancing around…quietly apologizing)**_

_**When everyone goes back to what they were doing he glances toward Sam who has lowered her head a little…**_

**Sam-**_**lifts her eyes to him once more**_

Actually…I came to you because truth be told I don't really have a lot of people left that I **can** go to Shaun….and of those few that are still around… I guess I just thought that maybe…(_**shrugs**_)I don't know… maybe you would be the only one willing to listen…

**Shaun-**_**looks a little chagrinned**_

Look Sam…if you are hoping for sympathy…you've come to the wrong place…Advice?…same thing. (_**She looks at him as he leans toward her …seeming a little surprised) **_I'm barely hanging by a thread here ( _**he says this in a low voice**_) You know what I mean…I can't handle your problems(_**draws back**_)…hell…I can barely get a handle on my own….understand..

_**She looks a little hurt as he says this…glancing away hurriedly and nodding her head…when she looks back she looks close to tears…and at the sight of this Shaun looks almost sorry…**_

**Sam-**

Yeah…I understand perfectly Shaun…my mistake…see… I was under the impression that we were…if nothing else…friends…or at the very least…sort of friendly…Sad you know…now days friendship has become such a rare commodity and yet people still can't recognize the value of it… (_**She looks at him for a second then turns and walks away**_) Sorry to bother you…

**Shaun-**

Sam…wait…

_**She keeps walking and he looks after her sighing softly and leaning his back against the rows of TV's as she walks from the store and is gone**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shaun looks a little chilled for a moment then runs his hand over his head looking at her again…**_

**Shaun- **_**looks almost pained**_

So…why'd you come to me with this…?

**Sam-**

I don't know…I just thought…

**Shaun-**

Thought what…(_**seems almost angry now**_) thought you'd get a little insight from the King of the Zombies…the expert on walking corpses…Shaun of the Bloody Dead…_**(he raises his voice near the end and several people look in their direction. He clears his throat glancing around…quietly apologizing)**_

_**When everyone goes back to what they were doing he glances toward Sam who has lowered her head a little…**_

**Sam-**_**lifts her eyes to him once more**_

Actually…I came to you because truth be told I don't really have a lot of people left that I **can** go to Shaun….and of those few that are still around… I guess I just thought that maybe…(_**shrugs**_)I don't know… maybe you would be the only one willing to listen…

**Shaun-**_**looks a little chagrinned**_

Look Sam…if you are hoping for sympathy…you've come to the wrong place…Advice?…same thing. (_**She looks at him as he leans toward her …seeming a little surprised) **_I'm barely hanging by a thread here ( _**he says this in a low voice**_) You know what I mean…I can't handle your problems(_**draws back**_)…hell…I can barely get a handle on my own….understand..

_**She looks a little hurt as he says this…glancing away hurriedly and nodding her head…when she looks back she looks close to tears…and at the sight of this Shaun looks almost sorry…**_

**Sam-**

Yeah…I understand perfectly Shaun…my mistake…see… I was under the impression that we were…if nothing else…friends…or at the very least…sort of friendly…Sad you know…now days friendship has become such a rare commodity and yet people still can't recognize the value of it… (_**She looks at him for a second then turns and walks away**_) Sorry to bother you…

**Shaun-**

Sam…wait…

_**Shaun seats himself heavily in a chair…taking a sip from his beer and looking toward the shelf of memories…**_

**Shaun-**

I really bollocksed it up today with Sam…

**Jake-**_**looking in a mirror tweezing his nose hairs**_

How's that…? (_**Shaun glances toward him looking slightly repulsed. Jake notices his look and pauses for a second. Shrugging a little**_) What…? This room has the best light in the house for doing this…?

**Shaun-**_**shakes his head looking away from him**_

She came into the store under the pretense of buying a tv….that weren't why she was really there though…

**Jake-**_**smiles and raises his eyebrows at Shaun**_

I had a feeling she liked you…

**Shaun-**_**looks toward the shelf once more**_

Yeah well…not anymore I'm guessing…I…sort of told her off….hurt her feelings…sent her packing basically….

**Jake-**

Now why…in God's name would you do something like that….Shaun…let's face it…(_**lowers the tweezers and looks toward Shaun**_) there aren't hundreds of women beating a path to your doorstep…and Sam is...to say the least…quite fetching…so what's the problem then…

**Shaun-**

It's too soon …Liz…

**Jake-**

Nearly two years Shaun……that's not all that soon…hell…six weeks after Hannah died I was out with the first bird who so much as looked in my direction…

**Shaun-**_**smiles a little at this**_

Yeah well…you and Hannah wouldn't have won any awards as far as couples go…it wasn't the same with Liz and me…we got on perfectly…and when it happened…we were just beginning to put the pieces back together...to make a life for ourselves…

**Jake-**_**chuckles a little at this**_

Wait a minute…perfectly? Aren't you forgetting she binned you right before everything went to hell in a hand basket…?

**Shaun-**_**looks a little indignant**_

That was just a rough patch…we got past it… (_**Jake looks at him) **_If she hadn't been…(_**pauses glancing away for a sec**_)well who knows…we might have been married by now…had a kid…something…

**Jake-**

Yeah…well what happened to Liz was tragic…sorely tragic Shaun…but let me ask you this…do you think…I mean honestly think…Liz would want you to spend the rest of your life mourning her…worshipping some damn shrine to her memory (_**he waves toward the shelf) **_hating yourself for what you might have done differently…lamenting over the choices you made...or didn't make for that matter…?

**Shaun-**_**swallows hard**_

I'd like to think she wouldn't want me to forget her…

**Jake-**_**sighs softly**_

That's just it Shaun…no one's asking you to forget anything…moving on doesn't mean you let go of the past….it just means you find a way, somehow… to accept that it can never be changed, that it's always gonna be a part of you. Life's too short…Z day should have taught you that…you have to take happiness whenever and wherever it comes from because it might not be there from one minute to the next…

_**Shaun looks almost teary eyed at his words….**_

**Shaun-**

Are you the same guy who spent nearly everyday while we were in college together getting stoned and eating paper..?(_**Jake chuckles a little at this**_)

**Jake-**

I am…and you'd be amazed what one can contemplate when their brain is half baked…(_**Shaun takes a deep breath and wipes at his eyes**_) All I'm trying to say is …don't pass up what might be your only chance for a future…I mean a real future…not one that includes you sitting out in the shed playing Halo and drinking yourself into oblivion…

_**Shaun seems to think on this seriously**_…_**there's a knock on the door and Shaun rises….**_

**Shaun-**

That was just the one time by the way….the other times it was Tekken 2...

_**Jake smiles a little at this shaking his head and looking after Shaun as he steps from the room.**_

_**Shaun opens the door…beyond it a figure stands….heavy set, dark haired…he is turned looking at something behind him where several zombies are moving about, filming is going on and not far off is the sound of someone hammering something. **_

**Shaun-**

Can I help you…?

_**The man turns to face him smiling and he is the spitting image of Ed….though his hair is neatly combed…he is wearing glasses…and is dressed in khakis.**_

**Man-**

I hope so…

_**Shaun looks at him…and all at once he drops like a stone to the floor…the man looks down at him seeming stunned….**_

_**Shaun opens his eyes blinking profusely…seeming a little at a loss as to what happened…Jake is leaning over him…**_

**Jake-**

There he is….Shaun…you alright…?

**Shaun-**_**shakes his head a little**_

I saw Ed…I swear to you….

**Jake -**_**gives him a hand up**_

That weren't Ed…_**(he gestures a short ways off where the man from the door stands looking on and Shaun leaps away a little looking back at him fearfully) **_Yeah I know…eerie ain't it…?

**Shaun-**_**looking at the other guy who is no longer smiling but looking a little confused**_

Who the hell are you?

**Man -**_**steps forward holding out his hand to Shaun who merely stares at him seeming to ignore the offered hand…**_

Name's Nate…(_**lowers his hand**_)

**Jake**-_**returns to his seat on the couch**_

He's an assistant something or other for the movie company….

**Nate-**_**glances at Jake then looks back at Shaun**_

Assistant production manager….

**Shaun- **_**still staring at him**_

Well…what do you want?

**Nate-**_**opens his mouth to speak and Jake interrupts…**_

**Jake**-

They want to use the garden to film in…. (_**Shaun glances from Jake back to Nate**_)

**Shaun-**_**seems to be relaxing if only a little**_

Our garden…?

_**Nate again opens his mouth to speak and Jake interrupts him**_

**Jake**-

Yeah...they're willing to pay us and everything… _**(he looks at Nate then….who simply stands there) **_well…go on then, tell him…

**Nate-**_**sighs softly**_

Like your flat mate said…we are interested in using your garden in our film…we actually had one of your neighbor's homes lined up as a location…but we can't seem to reach them…and they're nowhere to be found…

_**Shaun continues to stare at him and Nate…looks a little uncomfortable as he continues to speak…lowering his head a little**_

**Nate-**

Anyway…we are willing to pay…and if you agree...the actual filming itself would only last for a few hours…( _**he has glanced back at Shaun as he speaks and finally lifts his eyes to him fully looking exasperated**_) Is there a reason why you are staring at me like that?

**Shaun-**

You…weren't by chance related to a guy named Ed were you?

**Nate-**_**shakes his head**_

No…I don't think so…Anyway…if you agree we'd like to start setting up as early as noon tomorrow …the filming would actually take place that evening…

**Shaun**_-__**still staring at him**_

Well…I guess it would be alright…you sure you're not related to anyone named Ed…?

**Nate-**

Positive….so…. alright then…I'll get the necessary release forms typed up for you to sign…and if either of you …I don't know…wanna hang around and watch us shoot …feel free...as long as you …you know….keep out of the way….unless… _**(he was heading toward the door but pauses turning back, snapping his fingers and pointing in their direction**_) Would either of you be interested in being an extra...oddly enough we seem to be missing a few of our zombies….

_**Shaun turns to him…**_

**Shaun-**

How's that…?

**Nate**-

Yeah….two weeks ago we had more zombies then we knew what to do with…now… _**(he shrugs) **_It's like...they're all disappearing….you interested…? _**(he looks at Shaun. Then towards Jake and back at Shaun)**_

**Shaun and Jake in unison**-

No thanks…

**Nate-**

Yeah…I know what you mean…they asked me to be a stand in the other day…creeped me out a bit it did…felt like…I don't know…like I should be chained up in someone's tool shed… (_**he laughs at this and Shaun stares at him a little wide eyed until he stops laughing…clearing his throat) **_Right then….I'll…I'll be back with those forms….. (_**he opens the door to leave then pauses looking back) **_Oh…sorry about that….

**Shaun-**

About what… (_**then all at once he makes a disgusted face covering his nose and looking at Nate a little surprised) **_Did you just fart…?

**Nate-**

Yeah…sorry again….nervous stomach… (_**he leaves and Shaun just stares after him)**_

**Jake-**_**glances from Shaun then back to the mirror in his hand pushing his nose up and trimming at the hairs inside.**_

I don't know about you…but I found that…just a little disturbing….

_**Shaun looks at him shaking his head as he walks away**_

_**Scene reopens with Shaun entering the pub…(background song…She bangs the drum-Stone Roses) he moves toward the bar taking a seat….Fred, the bartender walks toward him.**_

**Shaun-**

Pint please…Fred.

_**From a short ways off there is laughter and Shaun glances to his left to find Harvey and the others seated at a table near the tv…he grimaces a little looking away from them...running a hand over his face as Fred returns with his pint….**_

**Shaun-**

Fred...is…Sam by chance around?

**Fred-**_**looking pale and a little ill**_

She hasn't come in yet…in fact she's late…beginning to wonder myself where she is…

_**He walks off and Shaun takes a sip of his lager…starting as a heavy hand comes down on his shoulder and he slops beer down the front of himself…**_

**Harvey-**

Evening there Shaun…

**Shaun-**_**taking a napkin, looking less than thrilled**_

Harvey….

_**Harvey seats himself on the stool next to Shaun looking at him seriously for a second…**_

**Harvey-**

Were you...by chance outside my house last night…?

_**Shaun looks at him**_

**Shaun-**

Why would I be outside your house last night or any night for that matter?

**Harvey-**

I don't know…somewhere around two in the morning the Mrs. and I were woken up by the sounds of our garbage cans being tipped over…thought it was the neighbor's dog…but when I looked out…found a person out there instead…had a slight build just like you….I guess I thought maybe…I don't know…maybe you were trying to give me a scare…get back at me for giving you a hard time…

**Shaun**-

Well …it wasn't me….

**Harvey-**_**glances away seeming to think on this**_

Yeah…probably just kids or something….

_**He rises…then pauses before walking away**_…

**Harvey-**

You…you ain't seen anything strange like that have you Shaun…?

_**Shaun looks at him for a second then shakes his head…**_

**Shaun**-

No…no I haven't Harvey….

_**The elder man nods and walks back to the table…after a few seconds the four of them laugh at something and Shaun sighs…turning back to the bar….Just then the door opens and Sam comes in looking a little out of sorts as she crosses the room going behind the bar and entering the office…the door slams loudly….**_

**Fred-**

Hey Shaun…Sam's here now….(_**Shaun looks at him taking note of a bandage on his hand as he rises)**_

**Shaun-**

What happened to your hand Fred?

**Fred-**

Oh it's nothing…just a little scratch is all._**(Fred goes back to what he's doing Shaun looks at him seriously for a moment)**_

_**Cut to Sam inside of her office she is pacing a little pausing to look out the window as a knock sounds behind her**_…

**Sam-**_**looking a little angry she sighs and without looking responds to the knock**_

Not now Fred…

_**The door opens and Shaun sticks his head in…she glances once then once again**_

**Shaun-**

It isn't Fred…(_**he steps in under her watchful eye looking a little embarrassed**_)

**Sam-**

Sorry…I thought….(_**she shakes her head a little**_)What do you need Shaun?

**Shaun-**

You alright…? You seemed a bit out of sorts when you came in…(_**she crosses her arms looking at him) **_Still do for that matter…

**Sam-**_**sighing once more as she approaches her desk**_

I'm fine….it's just some days I find myself thinking how nice it would be to be rid of this pub…to leave the city, find some place in the country far away from everyone and just…hide myself away…(_**he lowers his head mouthing the word oh and she looks at him taking a deep breath seeming to regain control of herself**_) Bad day…anyway…my problems not yours….(_**she seats herself behind her desk**_) I apologize for burdening you with them.

**Shaun-**_**steps further in in closing the door behind him and lifting his eyes to Sam**_

That's actually why I came in here Sam…I wanted to tell you I was….sorry for the other day at Forees, I didn't mean…you know…to be so rude….

_**Sam looks at him for several secs as he once again lowers his eyes seeming nervous.**_

**Sam-**_**seems to relax a little, though still sounds a little cold**_

S'alright Shaun…no worries…I mean…it isn't as if we are friends…or…at the very least even sort of friendly….(_**he purses his lips saying nothing and she stares at him for a sec**_) Was there anything else then? ( _**he stills says nothing and she sighs looking a little disappointed as she glances away**_) Well… I have some work to finish…so_**…( she reaches from some papers lowering her eyes to them and Shaun turns to leave pausing before he reaches the door)**_

**Shaun**_**-with his back to her still**_

I'd like to be…(_**turns back to her and she looks at him once more**_) friends I mean….

**Sam-**_**sets her papers aside leaning back in her chair**_

Why?

**Shaun-**_**looks confused**_

Sorry?

**Sam-**

I asked why?

**Shaun-**_**shakes his head a little, chuckling**_

You aren't gonna make this any easier for me are you? (_**steps toward her desk sighing a little, lowering his eyes, then glancing back at up at her as he nervously pulls on his lip for several seconds)**_

**Sam-**_**shakes her head glancing away still smiling**_

No…I'm not Shaun….(_**rises and comes around the desk seating herself on the corner of it) **_See...I've been where you are …

**Shaun-**

What…what do you mean..?

**Sam-**

It's called survival mode…I've been there ( _**he lowers his eyes once again**_) Muddling through… going along, getting along…it gets old after awhile Shaun…old, lonely, and depressing(_**slowly he looks at her once more**_) Sooner or later you have to wake up and remember there is more to life than simply being alive…more than just…eking out an existence (_**she looks at him once more seeming almost to be sizing him up**_) I can't help but think that moment of realization is close at hand for you Shaun….I only hope it doesn't come to late.

_**Shaun with a confused look on his face opens his mouth to say something but doesn't get the chance as the door opens and Fred suddenly pops his head in.**_

**Fred-**

Sorry to bother you Sam…but I'm feeling a bit under the weather...if it's all the same I'd like to knock off a bit early tonight…

**Sam-**_**glances at Shaun then back to Fred nodding a little**_

Sure…go on ahead and go…I'll be right out…

_**Fred leaves and Sam sighs looking toward Shaun once more.**_

**Sam-**_**rises from the desk**_

Well duty calls…(_**Shaun approaches the door **_)Shaun…just so you know…I am here if you ever need to talk….or anything.

**Shaun-**_**looks at her seriously**_

Why?

**Sam-**_**smiles a little at this pausing by the door**_

Honestly…Liz saw something in you Shaun…something special, something unique and there are times when I'm almost positive I see it as well…I'd like the chance to find out for certain…

**Shaun-**

Just so you know…everyone…myself included always believed Liz had a bit of a blind spot when it came to me.

**Sam-**

Well…imagine your luck meeting two women with that same hazy vision…

**Shaun**-_**lowers his head smiling but looking embarrassed at the same time**_

I'll…I'll keep that in mind Sam…what you said about you being there if I needed…_**(he waves his words away as the two of them emerge from the office Background song- Don't cry out -Shiny Toy guns will follow Shaun even as he leaves the pub)**_well…anyway…goodnight…

**Sam-**_**Approaches the bar lifting her eyes to him as he walks away**_

Night Shaun…(_**she stares after him for a sec then shakes her head moving to pour a drink**_)

_**Outside Shaun pauses and looks back at Sam through the window he turns to walk away spotting Fred across the street…he's just standing there…Shaun looks after him curiously then shrugs walking away as he does so Fred drops to the ground**_

_**Shaun enters the living room dressed only in shorts and a t shirt…he yawns fiercely seating himself on the couch….putting his feet up and reaching for the remote.**_

**Jake-**_**standing beside the window looking out**_

There's a girl in the garden

_**Shaun starts a little looking over at him**_

**Shaun-**

What…what did you say…

**Jake-**_**lifts the curtain and looks at him**_

In the garden…there's a girl…(_**pauses for a second as he and Shaun look at each other seriously, then he slowly smiles)**_)…half naked she is…come have a look…

_**Shaun rises and walks toward the window almost tentatively glancing at Jake then looking out the window…there is a girl standing in the middle of the garden with her back to them…only she's not alone….there's a crew out there. Cameras, people**_. _**Nate among them...**_

**Shaun-**

Shit….you had me scared there for a moment Jake…don't…don't say things like that…

**Jake-**

What…I thought you'd wanna see...I mean...when's the last time you got a look at a half naked girl…seriously….

_**Nate looks their way and gives a wave…**_

**Jake-**_**waving back and smiling **_

Lucky twat…can't imagine what a guy like him had to do to get a job like that…

_**Shaun chuckles as he reseats himself on the sofa flipping through the television stations, several channels are showing news, some are talking about a decrease in the pet population…one channel is talking about a couple of people who went missing.. . Nate turns from the window seating himself beside Shaun…he looks toward the TV then towards Shaun**_

**Jake-**_**smiles a little**_

You go round the pub last night?

**Shaun-**_**continues to look toward the TV, clearing his throat almost nervously which only serves to make Jake smile all the more**_

Yep..(_**Jake continues to stare at him until finally Shaun sighs and looks at him)**_ What?

**Jake-**

Did you talk to Sam?

**Shaun-**

Yes I talked to Sam…

_**Shaun rises and walks from the room and just as quickly Jake rises and follows.**_

**Jake-**

And…??

**Shaun-**

And what? (_**glances toward Jake as he opens the fridge and looks inside**_)

**Jake-**

And…what did the two of you talk about?

**Shaun-**

Why do you even care…?

**Jake-**_**looks a little hurt as he follows Shaun who has left the kitchen and steps into the foyer before the front door.**_

Why do I care? Come on Shaun…I haven't left this house for nearly six months…sad as it sounds I live my life vicariously through you now…

**Shaun-**_**sips the soda he took from the fridge nearly choking as he laughs at what Jake said**_

Now that is sad…and as for not leaving this house that's your choice am I right…I mean you could go out, get a job, meet people…(_**Takes another sip of his soda**_) get a job…

**Jake- **

You said that twice…and yes I could…but then who would be here to answer the phone in case of an emergency…

**Shaun-**

You mean in case someone wants to buy weed?

**Jake-**

Yeah…that too…(_**seems to think on this for a sec) **_Speaking of which…I have some…if you need it…help you sleep…

**Shaun-**_**thinks on it shaking his head a little as he steps away…**_

Better not my dreams have been odd enough lately…(_**Jake continues to stare at him and Shaun sighs)**_

**Shaun-**

Alright…if you must know…I apologized for being rude to her the other day…

**Jake-**

Ah…I knew it…

**Shaun-**_**walks away pausing in the doorway to the living room, Jake approaches and leans against the frame opposite of him**_

Knew what?

**Jake-**

That you liked her…that eventually someone would come along to help you get over…(_**pauses giving a wave of his hand and a nod**_) well…you know…

**Shaun-**_**looks at him seriously**_

She isn't Liz…

**Jake-**

No…she isn't, nor will she ever be…but…she isn't bad Shauny…she isn't bad at all…

_**Jake pats Shaun on the shoulder and walks away and Shaun stands there sipping his soda and seeming to think on this…there is a sound from the door and he lifts his head looking toward it then pushes himself away from the wall walking over and opening it to find an older weathered, rough looking zombie standing there the remnants of a pair of glasses hanging from the side of his head…Shaun starts a little then gestures toward the back yard**_

**Shaun-**

Round back (_**he closes the door as the zombie lifts a hand in his direction)**_

_**Shaun reenters the living room taking a seat beside Jake on the couch…**_

**Jake-**_**running a razor over his face**_

Who was that then?

**Shaun-**

One of the extras for the movie(_**nods toward the back yard glancing at Jake then looking at him fully seeming shocked to find him shaving**_) Oddly enough he looked just like George Romero…

**Jake-**_**laughs at this**_

George Romero…as a zombie…now that's cheeky..(_**Glances over to find Shaun staring at him) **_What…? I'm not bothering you am I?

_**Shaun shakes his head in disbelief looking once more toward the TV.**_

_**Song-The Next Two Weeks-Halifax: begins and plays into the very beginning of the next scene**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scene reopens…it's dark….Shaun sits bolt upright looking as if he's just awoken from a bad dream…he takes a deep breath…sighing softly and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed…he sits there for a second then rises…**_

_**Downstairs Shaun appears in the foyer…moving to the kitchen he opens the fridge…pausing for a moment and closing the door a little to look at the front as if reassuring himself there is no bloody handprint on it….he reaches in…grabbing a soda and walks out of the kitchen carrying the soda..**_

_**Shaun enters the living room and someone moves hastily toward him...Shaun ducks back only to find Jake there…holding a club of some sort…he's breathing hard and looks scared…**_

**Shaun-**

Jake..? What the fuck…? (_**shakes his hand as if he's spilled soda on it**_)

**Jake-**_**lowers the club in his hand**_

Sorry Shaun…you scared me…

**Shaun-in annoyance**

What are you doing down here in the dark…with that? (_**gestures toward the club in Jake's hand)**_

**Jake-**_**hefts the club a little**_

I heard something in the garden...woke me up from a sound sleep…What are you doing down here in the dark…?

**Shaun-**_**lifts the soda toward him**_

I was thirsty…What...what'd you hear…?

**Jake-**_**glances toward the window**_

Don't know for certain…sounded like something heavy being knocked over...I was just about to go check it out…(_**looks back at Shaun**_) You ..you wanna come with….?

**Shaun-**_**looks toward the back window**_

No…not really….

**Jake-**_**looks as well**_

Yeah…suddenly I'm not all that keen on going out there either….(_**there's another sound and Jake and Shaun both look from the window to each other) **_Should we…ring the police….?

**Shaun-**_**biting his nails a little**_

What…and look like a couple of bloody babies jumping at shadows….? Not likely…

_**There's another sound and Jake steps away from the window toward Shaun…both turn toward the window again**_

**Jake-**

Someone should have a look….

**Shaun-**

Well it isn't gonna be me….(_**looks toward Jake**_)

**Jake-**_**looks at Shaun**_

Then what do you suggest..?

_**Shaun glances away noticing the clock across the room that reads 2:30...**_

**Shaun-**

Idea….

_**Scene reopens with Shaun and Jake standing in an open doorway…**_

**Jake-**_**sarcastically**_

Oh you're right Shaun…I feel less like a baby jumping at shadows now…

_**Sam steps forward from the dark…turning off a flashlight and looking at the two of them seriously.**_

**Sam-**

I didn't see anything out there….You sure it wasn't just the wind…?

**Jake-**

Didn't sound like the bloody wind…._**(turns and walks away as Sam steps into the kitchen with Shaun on her heels)**_

**Shaun**-

You… looked good….?

**Sam- **

Yeah…I looked good…You didn't tell me they were filming in your back yard…

**Shaun-**_**seems a little lost in thought**_

Just for the day…

**Sam-**

Well...there's a lot of stuff out there…you probably just heard something fall over….who knows…. (_**Steps past him sighing softly**_) Can't tell you how much I appreciate you calling me over here to check it out though…

**Shaun-**_**glances at Jake then back to Sam**_

Well…I just….you were the first person I thought of….and you said you know...you were there if I ever needed to talk or…anything

**Sam-**_**nods her head a little**_

Yeah…I did say that didn't I…funny thing though…this isn't quite the anything I had in mind…

**Jake-**_**moves to the refrigerator opening it and leaning over to look in**_

Yeah Shaun… real smooth.

**Shaun-**_**looks at Jake**_

Shut it…I didn't see you arguing when I offered to call her

**Sam-**_**looks toward Jake as well **_

Nor do I remember you out there beside me in the dark…

**Jake-**_**walks by tapping the flashlight in Sam's hand**_

Yeah…but I did loan you the flashlight…

**Sam-**

Right…how could I forget…(_**sets the flashlight down on the counter**_) Anyway…unless the two of you want me to check your closets now…or under your beds or something…I better get back…finish closing the pub down…

**Shaun-**_**glances toward the clock then back to Sam**_

What …now…it's awfully late isn't it?

**Sam-**

Well normally I would have Fred to help, but he's still not feeling well…

**Jake-**_**Comes to stand beside Shaun looking at Sam**_

What's wrong with Fred…?

**Sam-**

Probably just the flu or something…anyway without him it takes a bit longer to close…I might have been done already and on my way home...but (_**she gestures toward Shaun and Jake and both of them glance at each other then back at her looking guilty)**_

**Shaun-**

Sorry Sam…

**Jake-**

Yeah…sorry

**Sam-**_**sighs once more looking at them**_

It's fine…no worries…I'll see you later…_**(She turns to go and Jake slides a glance from her retreating form to Shaun**_)

**Jake-**

What if…Shauny here went and gave you a hand finishing up?

_**Shaun-glances at Jake like he's crazy.**_

**Sam-**_**hesitating for a moment as she looks from Jake to Shaun **_

No…s'alright, I can handle it….(_**she turns to leave and Jake gives Shaun a nudge and after glancing quickly in Jake's direction Shaun steps forward)**_

**Shaun-**

No really…I…I don't mind…I mean it's only fair right…you helped us and…_**(he breaks off his words as she looks at him seriously. Shaun swallows hard stepping a little more towards her**_) Really…I would like to…(_**From behind Jake watches the exchange in almost fascination)**_

**Sam-**

Well…there isn't a lot left to do…and it **is** awfully late…Don't you work tomorrow?

**Shaun-**_**smiles a little**_

I'm the manager remember…I'll just lock my door and take a nap…

**Sam-**_**stares at him for a second then slowly nods**_

Alright…yeah…that would be great…

**Shaun-**_**steps past her**_

Let me just grab my coat…

_**Sam looks at Jake who gives a raise of his eyebrows as he sips his drink.**_

_**Back at the pub…Sam is behind the counter wiping down glasses while Shaun pushes a mop across the floor…she lifts her eyes and looks at him…**_

**Sam-**

Does it bother you at all…I mean…being here in the pub…you know after…?(_**he looks at her as she says this)**_

**Shaun-**

You mean…after what happened on Z-day..(_**he lowers his eyes to the floor where he's mopping then pauses lifting his arm to rest on the mop handle sort of glancing around) **_It did at first …when Liz and I came in here right after the place was reopened…I felt a little like…I don't know…like a criminal returning to the scene of the crime…But..(_**he shakes his head a little**_) I got past it…we got past it…a credit to you that you rebuilt this place from the ashes and made it look nothing at all like the Winchester used to…

**Sam-**

Trust me, I took a lot of guff from Harvey and the other regulars for that, especially when I put those front windows in _**(points to the front windows which are smaller then the ones in the Winchester were and higher off the ground)**_ they even passed around a petition trying to force me to make them bigger, to make this place more historically accurate was how they put it… but I figured there was enough around to remind people of (_**pauses waving her hand**_) well you know…why not give them a place to come to that actually lets them forget for awhile…

**Shaun-**

You did a good job here…John and Bernie would be proud…(_**She looks at him smiling a little at this**_) So let me ask you something now…(_**walks toward the bar setting the mop aside and seating himself on a bar stool**_)Why did you come back …I mean ..considering everything that happened here…?

**Sam-**_**comes out from behind the bar seating herself beside him**_

Honestly…(_**he nods looking at her**_)…honestly…( _**sighs softly glancing away**_)I really didn't have anywhere else to go at the time…I lost my Mom…my fiancée….nearly all my friends and family…this pub was the only thing I had left…(_**looks back at him**_)So I thought…what the hell…(_**shrugs**_)I'll make a go of it…see what happens.

**Shaun-**_**smile fades as he looks at her**_

I didn't know that…about your fiancée…

**Sam-**_**smiles a little sadly**_

That's what I meant when I said I'd been where you are…survival mode. You aren't the only one who suffered losses Shaun. (_**he averts his eyes for a moment**_)Besides..(_**rises from the stool**_) I figured you were having a hard enough time getting a handle on your own problems…and all…(_**he smiles a little as well lifting his eyes to her**_) why burden you with mine.

**Shaun-**

I did say that didn't I…(_**sighs a little running a hand over his head and looking at her again as he too rises**_)You know Sam…I really would like to try being friends with you…or

**Sam-**

….at the very least…sort of friendly…

_**He smiles a little at this**_

**Shaun-**

Something like that….

**Sam-**_**crosses her arms smiling teasingly**_

You sure you up to it?

**Shaun**-_**smiles a little glancing away again**_

I… well…actually (_**looks at her his smile fading **_) no…no I'm not…Letting go of the past hasn't been all that effortless for me…(_**shrugs a little**_) in case you haven't noticed.

**Sam-**

I have…and in your defense, you really haven't made it any easier…I mean think about it Shaun…you live in the same house, work the same job, follow the same routines, you even drink in the same pub….refurbished as it might be…it's still the same…

**Shaun-**_**lowers his head smiling once more**_

Yeah but my reasons for coming….(_**he breaks off his words and slowly lifts his eyes to her quickly averting them elsewhere) **_You said…Liz saw something in me…and that you can see it too, what…what exactly did you mean by that…?

**Sam-**_**smiles as she rises to face him**_

I just meant…you're a good person Shaun, better than you give yourself credit for being….you may not always do or say the right thing, but…you have a big heart, and it's in the right place.

**Shaun-**_**glances away a little smiling**_

You see all that? (_**looks back at her as she nods her head**_) Sure you're looking at me?

**Sam-**

Pretty sure…

_**They stand there looking at each other and all at once the jukebox kicks on…the song…Somebody to Love-Queen ….Sam smiles a little at this and Shaun looks over his shoulder at the jukebox seeming a little embarrassed but smiling as well…**_

**Shaun-**

Who the hell put this on…?

**Sam-**

It's on random….

_**He looks back at her and they both smile. **_

_**Scene reopens in the light of day….Nate is out back of the house looking at something…he turns sighing softly and walks back toward the house and into the kitchen where Jake is standing…sipping a cup of tea…**_

**Nate-**

Do you have any idea how much some of that equipment costs…?

**Jake-**_**leafing through a newspaper**_

Not really…(_**shrugs a little**_) lots I'd venture to say….

**Nate-**_**looking angry**_

Yeah… lots…. So would you mind explaining to me how half of it got knocked over…?

**Jake-**_**looks at him**_

I haven't a clue…maybe you should talk to your crew about taking better care of things…especially if they are as valuable as you claim that stuff is….

**Nate-**

I'm not claiming it's valuable, it is valuable (_**points toward the backyard**_) That's a 5000 dollar camera…

**Jake-**_**sipping his tea casually**_

Shame that..(_**Nate inhales angrily looking pissed**_)

_**Shaun enters…dressed for work….seeming oddly chipper ,he pulls on his jacket, his smile fading a little as he sees Jake **_

**Shaun**_**-to Jake**_

You're up early

**Jake-**_**nods toward Nate**_

I wouldn't be if it weren't for him

_**Shaun looks from Jake to Nate who is glowering a little**_

**Shaun-**

What's the problem…?

_**Nate opens his mouth to speak**_

**Jake-**_**sipping his tea, interrupts**_

Nate here says a couple of expensive pieces of equipment got knocked over and broken …probably what we heard last evening _**(looks at Shaun )…**_Anyway he thinks we did it…(_**glances back at the paper**_)

**Shaun-**_**looks at Nate**_

What?

**Nate-**_**looks from Jake to Shaun**_

I didn't say you did it…I'm just saying…how did it happen otherwise…?

**Jake-**_**lifts his head to Nate **_

Well how would we know…we didn't go poking round back there…besides I assume it's all insured.

**Nate-**

That's not the point…

**Jake-**

Then what is the point…

_**Shaun who has made a cup of tea comes to stand beside Jake**_

**Shaun-**_**with a bit of a smile**_

Look, we're sorry for the trouble…if you need us to explain what happened to your superiors then we will…no worries…(_**Jake looks at him almost seeming confused**_)

**Nate-**_**sighs looking from Shaun to Jake and back again shaking his head a little**_

No…s'alright…I'll just… blame the techies I suppose…(_**looks back to the yard shaking his head a little as Shaun sips his tea looking at Jake who is staring at him in confusion)**_

**Shaun-**

What…?

**Jake-**

What...what? What's with you this morning…I haven't seen you this chipper since we kipped that bottle of sherry from me aunt and spied on my cousin Laurie showering.

**Shaun**-_**leaning back against the counter and lowering his eyes to his cup**_

What …am I not allowed to be in a good mood once in awhile…?

**Jake-**

You can be in a good mood all you want…the question is why this morning…?

**Shaun-**

No reason…(_**glances away sipping his tea) **_Is this today's paper? (_**Shaun looks toward the paper as from behind him in the foyer Sam suddenly appears, coming down the stairs, pulling her jacket on, hesitating at the sight of Jake who suddenly smiles in her direction…Nate too glances in her direction beginning to smile)**_

**Shaun-**_**glances up from the paper noticing Jake's wide grin and smiles a little**_

What?

**Jake-**

No reason says you…(_**Jake nods his head and Shaun turns sipping his tea nearly choking at the sight of Sam, who reluctantly walks toward the kitchen. Shaun turns back to Jake looking embarrassed)**_

**Shaun-**_**in a low voice**_

It isn't what it looks like. We…we were just talking…

**Jake-**_**smiling still as is Nate behind him**_

All night…alone…in your room…talking? (_**snorts at this a little**_) Sorry to have missed that conversation…(_**glances toward Sam**_) Morning Sam…care for some tea?

**Sam-**_**looks from Shaun to Jake seeming embarrassed as well**_

Uh…no… thanks (_**she glances at Shaun**_) I need to get going…just in case Fred is still sick and doesn't show up to open this morning…(_**glances toward Shaun while Jake and Nate both eagerly look on**_) Will I see you later?

**Shaun-**_**nervously**_

I …well…(_**glances toward Jake who is still smiling and staring between them looks back at Sam sort of shyly glancing up at her) **_I have some things…work…a few…errands…and…(_**clears his throat falling silent**_)

_**Nate all at once steps forward extending his hand…**_

**Nate-**

I'm Nate by the way…

_**Sam looks confused but shakes his hand nonetheless…**_

**Sam-**

_**Sam…**_

**Shaun-**_**still looks embarrassed**_

Nate works for the movie company(_**gestures toward Nate then turns in his direction away from Sam) **_and I can only assume his presence here indicates that a crew is on their way to clear our garden of their equipment.

**Nate-**_**looks from Sam to Shaun**_

Well actually…I came to see if it would be alright if we left it a bit longer.

**Jake-**_**looks toward Nate **_

How much longer?

**Nate-**_**glances at him**_

A few days…

**Shaun-**

How many is a few?

**Nate-**

Two or three…(_**pauses for a second**_)or seven…

**Shaun-**

What?

**Sam-**_**clears her throat**_

Shaun I should really be….

**Shaun-**_**lifts a finger to her**_

Two seconds…(_**still looking toward Nate**_) What do you mean seven? (_**Sam sighs softly glancing away from the three of them toward the backyard seeming to take note of something…she reaches toward Shaun touching his shoulder)**_

**Nate- **

Well we had to shut down filming while we located a fresh batch of extras…and oddly enough, that is proving to be quite a task…and since it's already here, I just figured it would be cheaper to…you know….leave it rather than have it trucked back to storage then trucked back out here when we're ready to film again.

**Sam-**_**still looking toward the backyard as she pats Shaun's shoulder**_

Shaun….

**Jake-**

What if we need the garden…?

**Nate-**_**laughs a little at this**_

Judging from the state of it it hasn't been needed or used for some time…(_**Stops laughing and lowers his eyes for a second looking back at them) **_Besides, we'll pay you for storage.

_**Shaun and Jake look at one another then back toward Nate**_

**Shaun and Jake in unison-**

How much…?

**Sam-**_**raising her voice a little**_

Shaun…

**Shaun-**_**a little exasperated.**_

What?(_** shouts, everyone falls silent and he looks at her seeming instantly sorry**_) Ooooh…Sorry Sam…I…

**Sam-**_**looks at him for a second, then toward Nate**_

If filming has been shut down, then who's that?

_**Sam gestures toward the window where beyond can be seen the back yard…Shaun , Nate, and Jake fall silent then turn to look at her then toward the back yard where near the back close to the shed a zombie has appeared…shambling along…**_

**Nate-**

Probably just an actor answering the ad I put in the paper…(_**moves to the door opening it**_) Oi..(_**yells to the zombie**_) Oi…we aren't casting today so go home..

**Jake-**_**drifts toward where Nate stands in the now open door**_

I don't think he heard you…

**Nate-**_**steps outside**_

He heard me…damn actors think as long as they show up in full costume and stay in character they are guaranteed a job…(_**glances at Jake as he says this then looks once more toward the zombie**_) Go home…and take off that stupid makeup…you look like an idiot walking around like that…(_**zombie lifts his head in their direction**_)

_**Jake chuckles a little at this…though he doesn't look amused either does Sam and Shaun…who have both drifted toward the back door as well…**_

**Shaun-**

Why did he come here…?

**Nate-**

Because this is the last place we were filming remember..?

**Sam-**_**staring at the zombie who is now lurching in their direction**_

You sure he's just an actor…? (_**Shaun and Jake glance at her**_)

**Nate**-_**sighs glancing at Sam as well**_

Of course he's just an actor…(_**Nate marches across the yard toward the zombie pausing a short distance from him, he say something to him in a low voice, Shaun glances uneasily toward Sam, After a second Nate gives the zombie a shove and walks back toward them looking a little shocked)**_

**Sam-**_**glancing at Nate's hands**_

You got red on you…(_**Shaun glances at her almost seeming surprised to hear her say this then back to Nate)**_

**Jake-**_**swallows hard stepping back**_

Is that blood?

**Shaun-**_**with a laugh**_

It isn't real blood …it's just for effects...am I right Nate?(_**Nate mumbles something looking at his hand)**_

**Sam-**

What..?

**Nate-**_**in a low voice**_

It's real

**Jake-**

What?

**Nate-**_**still speaking in a low voice**_

It's real…

**Shaun-**

One more time…

**Nate-**_**steps toward him raising his voice and his hand**_

I said it's fucking real….real blood…here have a taste…

**Shaun-**_**angrily**_

It can't be real…

**Nate-**

It is…Don't you think I know the difference between real blood and movie blood?

**Jake-**

Maybe not…you really don't seem all that smart to me…

**Nate-**_**looks at him angrily**_

Fuck you then_**…(steps toward Jake) **_I'll have you know I have been working in movies for seven years…

**Jake-**

And still just an assistant?

_**As the three of them argue Sam continues to look toward the zombie that it seems they have forgotten….**_

**Sam-**

Guys…(_**they ignore her**_) Guys…(_**loudly as she glances at them and they fall silent looking at her**_) If…if the blood's real…then…that means…

_**The three of them look toward the zombie….then glance uneasily at each other…**_

_**Scene reopens in the house, Nate is pacing, Sam is on the phone and Jake is trying the channels on the television. Shaun is standing by the back window chewing his nail and looking out at the zombie who is now standing on the other side of the glass from him pawing at the window leaving bloody streaks.**_

**Nate-**_**pauses beside Shaun gesturing toward the zombie**_

Where you think he came from?

**Shaun****-**_**sounding nervous and irritated**_

I don't know…why don't you go out and ask him?

**Nate-**

I'm just saying…I thought the army took care of all of them..

**Shaun-**_**raises his voice a little still sounding nervous and irritated**_

Well I'm willing to venture a guess that they didn't…what do you think?_**(glances toward Sam as she slams down the phone sighing angrily**_) Anything?

**Sam-**_**shakes her head looking at him**_

Nothing…the police, ambulances and fire department are all engaged…

**Nate-**_**looks her way shrugging**_

Well why would you want a fire truck anyway?

**Shaun-**

Anything with flashing lights you know…(_**he says this softly turning away, back to the window)**_

**Jake-**

There's nothing on the telly either (_**all at once there is the sound of screams from the TV and Shaun and Nate turn to him)**_

**Shaun-**

What's that then?

**Jake-**

A movie _**(lifts his eyes to Shaun**_) Looks like Dawn of the Dead..

**Nate-**_**With an angry sigh as he turns from the window**_

That's fucking appropriate wouldn't you say? (_**Looks from Jake to Sam**_) Well the good news is there's only the one of them right…and he's out there…so we're safe in here …aren't we. (_**looks between them as they glance at one another seeming uneasy**_) Aren't we?

**Shaun-**_**turns from the window suddenly**_

Where were you on Z day Nate?

**Nate-**_**looks at him**_

In Toronto …on set…no zombies there…

**Jake-**

Lucky you…(_**throws the remote on the couch and steps away**_)

**Shaun-**

Let me be the one to explain it to you then…since you obviously have no fucking clue….We aren't safe in here…and the consensus is…if there's one…

**Jake-**_**steps to the front window and draws back the curtain, Sam at his side gasps a little**_

…there's more….

_**As he says this camera pans past Sam and Jake and out the window where there are now several zombies wandering around…**_

_**Nate drifts forward as does Shaun…**_

**Shaun-**_**a little wide eyed**_

Fuck-a-doodle-doo _**(he laughs a little despairingly as he turns away seating himself in nearby chair)**_

**Sam-**_**steps away from the window toward Shaun**_

So…what's the plan then Shaun…what are we gonna do?

**Nate-**_**steps from the window as well**_

Is that your car out front ? _**(looks at Sam who nods her head absently, looking from Shaun to Nate, Jake turns from the window as well) **_Then I say we make a break for it, get in and drive as far from here as we possibly can.

**Jake-**

And how do you propose we do that…or have you failed to notice that it's surrounded by zombies…most of which I might add appear to have been extras on your movie at one time.

**Nate-**_**looks toward Jake**_

What's that supposed to mean?

**Jake-**

All I know is until you and your film crew showed up there weren't any zombies wandering around here…now the streets are teaming with them…you do the math…(_**turns away angrily)**_

**Nate-**

Oh…what you think we had something to do with this..? _**(walks toward Jake angrily) **_All our zombies were actors and nothing more…

**Jake-**

Were being the keyword…

_**The two of them continue to argue about this as Sam crosses the room and kneels beside Shaun…**_

**Sam-**

What is the plan Shaun..? I mean…you know as well as I do that we can't stay here…it's just a matter of time before …(_**as she says this the zombie out back puts his hand through the glass. Jake and Nate fall silent turning toward the window and Shaun rises walking toward where the zombie is now thrusting his hand through. Sam rises as well looking upset)… **_exactly that happens….

**Shaun-**_**stares at the zombie standing just beyond his reach**_

I always knew they'd come back for me…

**Jake-**_**walks toward Shaun**_

Oh shut it…they haven't come back for you…in case you have forgotten there are four of us in here, and I'm willing to bet that right about now we're all looking pretty tasty to them…so once more…what is the plan Shaun? _**(Shaun continues to stare at the zombie until Jake reaches over and shakes him a little) **_Shaun…(_**Shaun turns from the zombie to Jake)**_

**Shaun-**

I don't have a plan Jake..(_**looks back at the zombie)**_ nor do I wish to be the one to come up with one…the army took care of them last time…they can do it this time as well. Until they do… I'm staying put and waiting it out…

**Sam-**

Shaun that's just crazy…we aren't safe here and you know it…

_**Shaun looks from Jake to Sam almost sadly, then turns back to the window and the zombie.**_

**Shaun-**

I didn't say you had to stay with me…

_**Sam stares at him for a moment as does Jake. **_

**Jake-**_**cuffs Shaun who says ow looking at him**_

Oh that's good Shaun really good…a bit of a crisis and all bets are off…game over for you…

**Shaun-**_**laughs despairingly again **_

A bit of a crisis…? Jake for the second time in my life there are walking corpses outside my window…I wouldn't call that a bit of a crisis would you? _**(turns back to the zombie outside) **_

**Jake-**

We survived this last time…we can survive it again…but to do that, we need a plan.

**Shaun-(**_**raises his voice almost angrily)**_

The last time I made a plan Jake everyone…**everyone **I cared about ended up dead because of it…(_**lowers his voice a little**_) because of me. _**(Shaun glances from Jake to Sam looking almost saddened) **_This time I'm gonna do what I should have done then and that's absolutely nothing….if you want to make a plan then be my guest but leave me as far out of it as possible…trust me , you are entirely better off that way…

_**Shaun crosses the room and seats himself once more in his chair. Nate crosses the room coming to stand beside Jake.**_

**Nate-**

Well…he looks to be no help

_**Jake glances at Nate shaking his head a little in disgust then turns his eyes back to Sam giving a nod in Shaun's direction…she sighs softly then turns and walks toward Shaun kneeling before him…**_

**Sam-**

Shaun…(_**he has his face in his hands and she reaches forward touching him) **_Shaun…

**Shaun-**_**lifts his head pursing his lips, looking near tears**_

Yep..!!

**Sam-**

You don't really believe that you alone are responsible for their deaths?(_**nod toward the shelf of memories)**_

**Shaun-**_**glances toward the pics of Liz and everyone else as a tear slips down his cheek**_

Yeah…yeah I do…If I hadn't tried to be a hero...then my mum and Phil, David and Di, maybe even Liz and Ed might still be here today….

**Sam-**

You don't know that…you can't know that. (_**he slowly looks back at her**_) Shaun…for all you know they might have died anyway…maybe sooner…maybe in worse ways…you can't spend the rest of your life feeling responsible for something you couldn't have controlled or possibly foreseen…bad things happen…that's just the way it is.

**Nate-**_**steps forward a little**_

Just in case though…maybe one of us should come up with a plan.

_**Jake and Sam give him a dirty look and he lifts his hands.**_

**Nate-**

I'm just saying….

**Shaun-**_**still looking at Sam as she turns back to him**_

Save yourself Sam…if you can…I just...I don't think I got it in me to go another round with these things…(_**he pauses for a second sighing sadly**_) guess this is what I get for wanting more out of life than merely surviving.

_**She looks at him sadly…he looks back at her.**_

**Sam-**

Well…I can't just sit here and wait to die…(_**she rises slowly**_)

**Jake-**

Have you got a better idea then…?

**Sam-**_**looks at Jake**_

Yeah…I'm going to the pub..(_**Shaun laughs again in that despairing sort of way and all three of them look at him, he lifts his hands, looking sadly amused)**_

**Shaun-**

Sorry…

_**Scene reopens with Sam, Jake , and Nate looking out the front window…**_

**Jake-**_**as they turn from the window**_

We'll never make it…I was right about that…

**Sam-**_**gestures toward the back**_

Then we go on foot…out the back…it's only a few blocks to the Phoenix…

**Shaun-**

More like six or seven…

**Nate-**_**glances at him as he turns back to the other**_

Out the back…you mean over the garden fence..?

**Shaun-**_**laughs despairingly once more, leaning his head back on the chair**_

What's the matter Nate…never heard of a shortcut…

**Nate-**_**grimacing a little angrily**_

Alright now…he's really starting to piss me off…if we are gonna do this…then let's do this …

**Jake-**

What do we do about him..? (_**Points toward the zombie still trying to get through the window)**_

**Sam-**_**glances toward the zombie then back again**_

Well…someone will just have to take care of him_**…(they all fall silent as they look at one another)**_

**Nate-**_**lifts his hands almost defensively**_

Don't look at me….

**Jake-**_**shakes his head crossing his arms before him**_

I'm not very good at confrontations…

**Sam-**_**with an angry sigh**_

Guess they were wrong…chivalry is fucking dead…(_**crosses the room lifting the cricket bat and looking toward Shaun) **_Mind if I use this…?

**Shaun-**_**lifts his head looking at her and laughs again in that crazy way**_

Be my guest…it worked wonders last time…

**Nate-**

If he don't belt it up…I swear to God…(_**looks angrily toward Shaun then steps forward snatching the bat from Sam's hand**_) Give me that…I would rather face a thousand zombies then to have to listen to him any longer…

**Shaun****-**_**gives him the jog on symbol blowing a raspberry as he lays his head back against the chair once more**_

Just a hint…aim for the head…

_**Nate gives him a dirty look shaking his head and walks toward the kitchen…Sam looks toward Jake….**_

**Sam-**

Maybe one of us should go with him…just in case….

**Nate-**

He's a big boy…I'm thinking he can handle it…

_**Sam-sighs softly looking exasperated she glances toward Shaun**_

**Sam-**_**in a low voice as she turns away toward the kitchen**_

Keep an eye on him…he isn't looking so good…

**Jake-**_**sarcastically**_

No really…you think…

_**She leaves the room then walking into the kitchen where she pauses, grabbing a knife off the counter…**_

_**Outside Nate stands at the corner of the house looking toward the zombie who is still at the window…a hand comes down on his shoulder and he jumps turning to find Sam there lifting her hands defensively**_.

**Nate-**

For fuck's sake…you scared the shit out of me…

**Sam-**_**looks from him to the zombie**_

Sorry…I just thought you could use a hand…

**Nate- **_**turns back to the zombie who has now taken note of them and is moving in their direction…Nate lifts the bat**_…

No worries…I got this…

_**The zombie draws closer and Nate still stands there wielding the bat…Sam stares at the zombie…glancing at Nate**_

**Sam-**

Nate…(_**he still stands there, zombie draws closer**_) Nate…(_**doesn't move, zombie getting closer) **_Nate…(_**Sam yells this as the zombie is nearly right to them. He still stands there staring and she makes an angry sound, pushing him aside as she rams the knife into the zombie's eye, toppling the both of them. The zombie goes still after a time and she lifts her head looking at Nate who slowly lowers the bat**_)

**Nate-**

What…?I had him….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Scene reopens in the house…Nate and Jake both holding blunt instruments take a step toward the foyer and Sam stands looking at Shaun…**_

**Sam-**

We can't just leave him like this….

**Nate-**

Well what do you propose we do…he won't walk and we can't carry him…

_**Sam, steps forward and walks toward Shaun kneeling again in front of him again…Nate rolls his eyes at Jake looking exasperated…**_

**Sam-**

Come on Shaun…we'll get through this …you can't just…give up…not now…

**Shaun-**_**looks at her**_

Life is about accepting the past and learning to live with it…maybe…maybe this is the only way I ever will…

**Sam-**_**looks emotional**_

How is this living with it…?

**Shaun**_**-**__**lifts his hand to her cheek looking teary eyed**_

No worries love…remember…I'm king of the zombies, lord of the corpses, Shaun of the bloody dead…(_**he smiles sadly through his tears still touching her cheek. The two of them stare at each other for a moment)**_

**Nate-**_**steps forward a little**_

If you two are through with your little dramatics…might I recommend we get a move on it.

_**Sam rises looking as if she wants to say more, but Jake grabs her arm and pulls her past him stepping toward Shaun himself.**_

**Jake-**

For the record Shaun…when I gave you that advice…this wasn't exactly what I had n mind.

**Shaun-**_**lifts his hand to Jake who looks at him, then the hand then back to Shaun finally lifting his own to take Shaun's**_

You were as good a friend as Ed ever was Jake…sorry I never told you that before…

**Jake-**_**sighs emotionally dropping to his knee before Shaun**_

Come on Shauny? (_**said in a low almost pleading voice, thick with emotion**_) We can do this, we can make it out alive… just like we did last time…if you only…

**Shaun-**_**nods toward Sam seeming to ignore Jake's pleas**_

Take care of her…and yourself…and him too (_**glances at Nate**_) I suppose…

**Nate-**

Why you say it like that?

_**Jake nods his head seeming to sense that arguing is futile and rises releasing Shaun's hand…he hurries toward the foyer pausing as Sam and him look back at Shaun once more then walk out of view…Nate hefts his blunt instrument looking at Shaun..**_

**Nate-**

Well….it was nice meeting you and all that…

_**Shaun gives a little despairing laugh laying his head back on the chair once more and Nate raises his eyebrows turning and walking out.**_

_**Shaun now alone sits in the chair for several seconds casting a glance toward the shelf of pictures he rises and walks over to it lifting the pics one by one, pausing on the one of him and Liz both are smiling and happy in the pic…**_

**Shaun-**

I'm so sorry Liz…(_**he is teary eyed as he continues to look at the picture seeming to think on something)**_

**Flashback: **_**Shaun and Liz laying in bed, the room is dark, but moonlight streams in through the window…both are awake, his arm around her…she is staring toward the window at her side of the bed and he is merely laying there eyes toward the ceiling seeming happy and content.**_

**Liz-**

It can't last you know…

**Shaun**-_**glances toward her**_

What are you talking about?

**Liz-**_**sighs softly turning to face him**_

This…this happiness we feel right now…it can't last…

**Shaun-**

What…what do you mean? (_**looks a little concerned**_)

**Liz**-_**lifts a hand to his cheek**_

It's all just a cover isn't it Shaun…a thin layer masking the truth…

**Shaun-**

And what truth is that…?

**Liz-**_**swallows hard**_

Z-day never ended for you did it? It's still happening every night inside your head…(_**he looks away from her as she says this swallowing hard what seems like a lot of emotion**_) It'll never truly be over, we'll never truly be happy, until you accept the fact that there was nothing more you could have done to save the others…

**Shaun-**

Easier said then done….(_**Liz looks at him seriously for several seconds then sighs laying her head back on his arm)**_

**Liz-**_**smiling warmly**_

Not so difficult really…you just have to want to move on with your life Shaun…you just have to **want to want **to let it go…to let go of the past….

**Shaun-**_**staring up at the ceiling**_

Like I said…easier said then done…(_**Liz looks at him again sighing softly as she once more rolls on her side staring toward the window as the scene fades out**_)

_**Return to Shaun standing near the shelf holding the pic…as from the front several windows break in almost unison, hands thrust forward and he casts one more glance at the pic of Liz…teary eyed he sets it down looking toward where a zombie is attempting to climb into the house, another window breaks and he takes a step back…looking wide eyed with fright…**_

**Shaun-**_**glancing at the zombies attempting to come in**_

Bollocks (_**Nervously**_)…this…this was a bad idea….

_**One of the zombies climbs inside and Shaun backs away as another enters… casting a glance around for some kind of weapon…he spots the pic of Ed in what looks like a heavy silver frame and grabs it bringing the whole thing down on the first zombie's head…the pic shatters, but the zombie goes down and he reaches down amongst the glass and pulls out the pic of Ed…smiling a little…**_

**Shaun-**

Thanks Ed….

_**Several more zombies come in, the front door breaks and Shaun backs away looking toward the rear window…as the zombies approach he takes a deep breath and makes a run for the window diving through it, landing outside and with a roll coming to his feet, he glances back toward the house…taking a deep breath, seeming almost surprised that he makes it then hurries away….**_

_**Cut to scene of Sam, Jake, and Nate making their way through a grassy alleyway of sorts…Nate suddenly lifts a hand pausing and leaning over, breathing hard….**_

**Nate-**

Hold up…I need to take a breather…

**Jake-**_**steps toward him**_

What…now?

**Nate-**

I can't help it…I'm hypoglycemic…sort of…(_**he suddenly lifts a cone, a cornetto…red and black wrapper and opens it , taking a bite)**_

**Jake-**

Sort of…(_**snorts angrily shaking his head a little) **_And where the hell did you get that?

**Nate-**_**looks at him almost innocently**_

There was a vendors cart back there…(_**gestures behind them**_) Weren't no vendor though…

**Sam-**_**steps toward Nate **_

Could you speed this up…we still have about three or four more blocks to go…(_**shakes her head pacing away a bit and Jake follows)**_

**Jake-**

Why **are** we going to the pub…if you don't mind me asking?(_**Sam turns to him) **_I mean from what I was told…hiding out there didn't exactly work for Shaun and the others last time…

**Sam-**

I said we were going…I didn't say we were staying…as far as safe havens go it isn't exactly an idea choice….(_**Nate approaches them still breathing a little hard) **_You ready? _**(he nods his head and they begin walking once more)**_

**Jake-**

So…why are we going then?

**Sam-**

You remember Big Al?

**Jake-**_**glances at her seeming to think on this**_

Big Al…? Big Al? (_**snaps his fingers pointing at her**_) Ed's friend….used to tell everyone dogs can't look up…

**Nate-**_**still a little breathless**_

What do you mean dogs can't look up…of course they can…you ever seen a dog beg? They look up then….

_**Both Jake and Sam give him a look…**_

**Nate**-_**shrugs still eating the cornetto**_

I'm just saying is all….

**Sam-**_**looks back at Jake as they walk**_

Anyway…Big Al also used to tell everyone my Uncle John was connected…

**Jake-**

Yeah…I remember now…said he was part of the mob or something like that…never believed him though…always thought that was a load of bollocks like that dog's not looking up thing…(_**Nate opens his mouth to say something and Jake points at him almost in warning)**_

**Sam-**

Well…it wasn't…(_**pauses and looks at Jake)**_The story is…or at least the story as far as my family always told it was that John got involved in illegal gun running back in the late fifties, early sixties…he was supposed to have been connected with someone here locally, the two of them made a pretty good living at it…then John met Bernie, they bought the Winchester and he went legit…

**Jake-**

But that's just a story… isn't it….?

**Sam-**_**as they start walking again**_

I always thought so….so did my mom…It wasn't until I took possession of the Winchester and we started construction on the Phoenix that I learned it wasn't…

**Jake-**

How's that?

**Sam-**_**pauses once more**_

I found something…down in the basement…the only place that survived the fire that night…the night of the zombie attack…

**Nate-**

What'd you find… (_**snorts a little in amusement elbowing Jake**_)… Jimmy Hoffa?

_**Jake glances at Nate then back to Sam**_

**Jake-**

What did you find…?

_**She begins walking once more, opening her mouth to speak but doesn't as she collides with someone else turning to find Yvonne(**_**from the first movie) **_**wielding a golf club, followed by several other people….**_

**Sam-**

Sorry about that….

**Yvonne-**

No worries….(_**looks at Sam then the others then back to Sam**_)I know you don't I…? Samantha …John and Bernie's niece…(_**Sam nods her head at this**_)…You…alright…?

**Sam-**_**glances at Jake then back to Yvonne**_

Well…as alright as we can be I suppose….surviving…

**Yvonne-**_**nods her head at this**_

You…have somewhere to go…or… would you like to come with us…? Safety in numbers and all that…

**Sam-**

No we're fine…we're going to the Phoenix…

**Yvonne-**_**smile fades**_

The pub….(_**nods her head a little then shrugs, smiling once more**_) Well…good luck then…(_**She and her group filter past…she then nods toward the guy behind her**_) Trust me…they're gonna need luck…(_**the guy snorts a little nodding at this they disappear from sight a few moments later… from not far off we hear screams)**_

**Jake- **_**glances toward where the screams come from as they continue walking then looks at Sam nervously**_

So…what'd you find then…in the basement?

**Sam-**

A vault…full of weapons….

**Jake-**

Oh…we're going to the Phoenix to arm ourselves_**…(nods his head glancing at Nate as he does… then looks back toward Sam)**_ Then what?

**Sam-**_**pauses a little looking at him worriedly**_

Uh …well…that's as far as I got on this plan…I was actually hoping one of you might come up with something after that….

_**She starts to walk and Jake looks at Nate then slowly follows Sam…**_

**Nate-**_**looks angry and upset at the same time**_

Shit…I knew it…I'm gonna end up dead…ripped apart by the very same zombies I helped to hire…I should have stayed back there with what's his face…saved the dead the trouble of going through you to get to me…

**Voice from off camera**-

No one is dying today….

_**Jake and Sam pause turning and smiling as suddenly Shaun appears…he's bleeding from a cut on his forehead, blood on his shirt and jacket, but looks no worse for wear . **_

**Shaun-**

I promise you that…

_**Sam steps forward smiling as she embraces him…**_

**Sam-**

Nice of you to join us…

**Shaun-**_**looks at her as she draws back**_

Yeah well I figured I'd better…me being an expert on walking corpses and all..

**Jake-**_**steps toward Shaun as well**_

But I thought… you weren't up for another go round with these things…

**Shaun-**

Changed my mind…(_**looks from Jake to Sam smiling a little**_) or rather…had it changed for me….

_**Jake looks from Sam to Shaun…**_

**Jake-**

And nothing I said made a difference (_**he clicks his tongue seeming disappointed then shakes his head walking away. Sam follows him and Shaun makes a move to follow them but is stopped by Nate staring at him, looking him up and down. Nate lifts a hand and points toward Shaun)**_

**Nate-**

You got….

**Shaun-**_**steps toward Nate hastily grabbing him by the collar**_

If you fucking tell me I got red on me I swear to God you won't have to worry about the zombies going through anyone to get to you because I'll feed you to them myself_**…(Shaun raises his voice angrily as he says this then releases Nate with a shove walking away**_)

**Nate-**_**straightens his shirt looking surprised**_

I was just saying is all….

_**Scene reopens with all of them making their way through a neighborhood…Shaun is in the lead moving carefully, stopping now and then, peering from behind corners and such….Nate falls in step beside Shaun…**_

**Nate-**

Why do I get the feeling you have done this before…?

**Shaun-**

Because I have done this before..(_**glances toward Nate before continuing on**_) Two years ago during the first Z day I lead a small group through the streets of Crouch End to a place called the Winchester…

**Nate-**

Oh…so that's what all that talk was back there in your flat…(_**seems to think on this for a moment) **_So….how did that turn out?

**Shaun-**_**glances at him again**_

Weren't you listening…? Everyone who was with me that day…died…

**Jake-**_**intervenes stepping between them**_

Not Liz Shaun…she made it…(_**Shaun glances at him seriously as Jake looks toward Nate)**_ Oh…but she did die a few months later though….(_**falls back a little as Shaun glances at him again)**_

**Nate-**

How did she die?

**Shaun-**

Do you mind…I'd rather not talk about it…(_**Nate nods his head falling back beside Jake who leans over and tells him something in a low voice)**_

**Nate-**_**lifts his head after a moment and looks at Shaun**_

So let me get this straight…not only did everyone who was with you that day die, but…eight months later the zombie you were keeping chained in your shed escaped and killed you girlfriend? _**(Pauses) **_Why again are we following you?

_**Shaun makes an aggressive move towards Nate and Sam steps in….**_

**Sam-**

Look… Nate…no one said you had to come with us…you made that choice remember…

**Nate-**

What else was I going to do? I was sort of trapped remember….

**Shaun-**_**angrily**_

Yeah well you aren't trapped now…so feel free to go it on your own if you'd like…(_**turns and begins walking again. Sam gives Nate a dirty look and hurries to catch up with Shaun…Jake steps past Nate giving him a look and Nate reaches out and stops him)**_

**Nate-**

You want to….make a go of it on our own I mean…?

**Jake-**_**opens his mouth to say something when from not far off they hear the wail of a zombie followed by a scream…**_

Safety in numbers and all that…(_**hurries after Shaun and Sam)**_

**Nate-**_**glances around clicking his tongue**_

I'm gonna end up dead…I just know it.(_**starts after them**_)

_**Scene reopens with Shaun, Sam, Nate, and Jake poised beside a huge hedgerow of sorts…Shaun sticks his head out and looks…**_

**Jake-**

How's it look…?

**Shaun-**_**pulls back and looks at them**_

Amazingly enough… the coast is clear…

**Sam-**_**steps past him sticking her head out next, seeming to spot something**_

Is…is that Harvey…?

**Shaun-**_**with a nod**_

Yeah…I think it is…

**Jake-**

Is he…you know…one of them…? (_**Does an imitation of a zombie, Nate smiles and claps a little and Jake smiles as well**_)

**Sam-**_**squints toward the bar**_

No, I don't think so…

_**The others step forward peering out as well…in front of the Phoenix Harvey stands looking at his watch and glancing around seeming annoyed…**_

**Jake- **_**as they all draw back**_

What's he doing…?

**Sam-**_**looks at him**_

Waiting for me to open…what do you think? Fred must not have showed…

**Shaun-**

That's just like Harvey…the world is falling apart all over again and he's standing outside the pub waiting to get his pint…

**Sam-**

Well…at least he's alone…

**Nate-**_**peers out once more**_

Uh...you might want to have another look…(_**draws back and looks at them) **_he ain't alone anymore…

_**The others stick their heads out once more…Harvey still stands before the Phoenix front door but from behind him around a corner a zombie has appeared...across the street emerging from a row of bushes a second one shows itself…They all pull back behind the hedge and look at one another…**_

**Jake-**

Maybe if we wait, the zombies will eat Harvey, get full, and move on …

_**Nate chuckles at this as Sam and Shaun look at him then Jake.**_

**Jake-**

What? Oh…come on…we were all thinking it…I'm just the only one who had the nerve to say it aloud…

_**Sam peers out again as does Shaun…then she looks at him…**_

**Sam-**

Well...I can't just stand here and let Harvey get ripped apart…he may be an asshole…but…he doesn't deserve that_**…(she hefts the shovel in her hand and walks from the hedge…Nate looks at Shaun and Jake shrugging a little then follows her. Shaun starts out as well and Jake steps toward him…)**_

**Jake-**

Bit of a spitfire she is…(_**Shaun nods at this making a move to go and Jake grabs his arm**_)Uh...uh.…uh…question…? _**(Shaun pauses again looking at him seriously**_) Did you really spend the entire night in your room alone with Sam just talking..?

**Shaun-**_**exasperated**_

You're gonna ask me that…now?

**Jake-**

Inquiring minds want to know…and there might not be another chance…

_**Shaun shakes his head and walks away…Jake sighs then follows….**_

_**Harvey glances at his watch…from behind him the zombies are approaching, suddenly he hears the sound of people yelling, calling his name and lifts his head to see Sam and the others running in his direction…he lifts a hand to his ear…shaking his head as if to say he can't hear…they continue running toward him…he looks confused….**_

**Harvey-**

I can't hear you….

**Sam and Shaun in unison-**_**as they near him still running**_

Turn around…

_**Harvey turns just as the first zombie makes a grab for him, he ducks away and Shaun runs up swinging the bat and hitting the zombie on the head knocking him into the wall…the second one lurches forward and Harvey grabs it by the throat slamming it again the wall as well as Sam rushes forward and smashes it's head…**_

**Shaun-**_**glances around as from different directions more zombies appear**_

Open the door Sam…

_**Sam rushes forward digging the keys from her pockets….**_

**Harvey-**

Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on…

**Sam-**_**opening the door**_

Zombies Harvey...in case you failed to notice…which apparently you did…

_**They go inside...she locks the door stepping away from it….**_

**Harvey-**

Well…that explains why the Mrs. was wandering the garden in her night dress…

**Jake-**_**leaning over breathing hard**_

What…and you didn't check on her?

**Harvey**_-__**shrugs a little**_

She weren't bothering me none…and she was quiet…rare for her…

_**Sam-shakes her head walking away**_

**Shaun-**_**following Sam**_

What are you doing here anyway Harvey…?

**Harvey-**

Well when Fred didn't show I figured Sam would be along shortly to open in his place…(_** looks toward Sam as she is walking away**_) You're a bit late aren't you…?

**Sam-**_**pauses and looks at him in shock**_

Sorry bout that Harvey…got a little hung up trying to stay alive_**…(yells this at him going behind the bar with Shaun following)**_

**Harvey-**

Cheeky thing…(_**glances at Nate who is trying to catch his breath**_)…downright rude that was…

**Nate**-_**rises looking at Harvey**_

Yeah go figure…can't imagine what set her off…(_**rolls his eyes walking away**_)

_**Scene reopens with Sam followed by Shaun and Jake…rush down a flight of stairs…Sam pauses at the bottom reaching for the string the light flickers but doesn't stay on…**_

**Sam-**

It's just the electricity …hasn't been right since the fire…(_**she steps away glancing around and Shaun turns looking around, seeming a little lost in thought for a moment. Sam touches him on the arm now holding a flashlight in her hand, he starts and turns to her) **_You alright?

**Shaun-**

I…I haven't been down here since….(_**he breaks off his words glancing away as the others appear at the bottom of the stairs. He takes a deep breath turning to her**_) Anyway…why **are** we down here?

_**Sam moves away from him, disappearing into the far shadows…from behind Shaun and Jake, Nate appears then Harvey bringing up the rear….**_

**Harvey-**

I see you found the guns…

**Shaun-**

What guns…?

**Sam-**_**turns the flashlight on Harvey**_

Wait a minute…you knew about them?

**Harvey-**_**cast a glance over everyone as they look at him**_

Course I knew about them…who do you think used to run 'em with your uncle?

**Jake-**_**laughs seeming surprised**_

Harvey…you were connected?

**Harvey-**_**looks at Jake **_

Why is that so hard to believe? I wasn't always an old man you know…Back in the day…when me and John were at the top of our game…there wasn't anyone around who could hustle an arm like us.

**Shaun-**_**looks from Harvey toward Sam seeming a little exasperated**_

What guns…?

_**Sam turns away once more, there is a jangle of keys then a squeaking door opens and the others move forward she lifts the flashlight and shines it inside what appears to be a large vault, lined on both sides with weapons of every sort, on the floor near the back there are boxes of ammo and stuff…Nate lets out a whistle**_

**Shaun-**_**looking stunned**_

Fuck-a-doodle-doo

**Sam-**

Get as much as you can carry…(_**to the others as she glances from them to Shaun**_

_**The others move forward and Shaun merely stands there… Sam approaches him once more with a rifle in her hand that she extends in his direction…he takes it…looking it up and down then looks at her…**_

**Sam-**

I know what you're thinking Shaun…if only.._**(he looks again at the gun, then back at her as she steps toward him**_) Well…we have them this time…so…I expect you to keep your promise.

**Shaun-**

What promise was that?

**Sam-**

You said no one is dying today…(_**cocks the shotgun in her hand**_) and I'm gonna hold you to that.

**Shaun-**_**with a little smirk**_

Wasn't really a promise..?..(_**she smiles back at him**_ _**turning away as he looks again at the gun in his hand, mumbling more to himself than to anyone in particular**_) Was more like a plea actually…

**Jake-**_**starting toward the stairs**_

Shaun…you coming?

**Shaun-**_**lifts his head**_

Yep..!!!

_**Shaun moves toward the stairs pausing as he hears a sound from the far corner then shrugs and rushes up the stairs.**_

_**Upstairs all five of them stand in the bar armed to the teeth…looking toward the front where silhouettes of zombies can be seen…Shaun looks toward Sam…**_

**Shaun-**

Alright…so…what now?

**Sam-**_**glances at him, then Jake and Nate who remain mute and look a little wide eyed**_

To be honest with you, this…this is about as far as I got in the plan…getting the weapons…I actually turned it over from that point to Jake and Nate…guys…

_**Shaun turns to the guys who glance at each other..**_

**Nate-**_**shaking his head a little**_

I got nothing….

**Jake-**_**glances from Shaun to Nate **_

Actually…what about what you said earlier…get a car and drive as far away as we possibly can…that...that could still work…

**Nate-**_**smiles a little**_

…or a lorry…one of those heavy duty numbers that way if anything gets in our way…(_**makes a crashing sound and the gesture of running something over and Jake nods echoing his actions**_)

_**Shaun looks at the both of them who in turn look back at him seeming pleased with themselves….**_

**Shaun-**

And go where…?(_**Nate shrugs and Jake glances away blowing out a deep thoughtful breath seeming at a loss) **_It would be nice to have some sort of destination in mind rather than just driving around aimlessly _**( as he speaks Shaun paces before the guys looking angry and restless) **_I mean eventually we would run out of gas and then be forced to go it on foot...in which case we would probably…sooner or later… run into zombies who will then rip us apart and consume our flesh…(_**he pauses looking at the two of them who stare back at him)**_

**Nate-**_**after a few seconds of silence**_

Bit overly dramatic...don't you think…

_**Shaun makes a desperate sound turning away a little and Sam catches him placing a hand on his chest…**_

**Sam-**

Wait…it's a solid plan Shaun…right up until…you know …the not having a place to go part…(_**He runs a hand over his head looking at her a little exasperated**_) But…I'm sure…if we all…(_**gestures toward Nate and Jake) **_put our heads together we can come up with something…

_**Again there is silence for several seconds….Shaun looks from Sam, to Jake, to Nate**_

**Shaun-**

Well..?

**Nate**_**-**__**has his eyes lowered seeming to think on this, he lifts them suddenly**_

Yeah…I got nothing….

_**Shaun raises the gun over his head seeming ready to club Nate with it, Sam grabs his arms trying to calm him…**_

**Harvey-**_**seated at the bar across the room**_

I know a place we can go….( _**Shaun stops his attempted attack lowering the gun and turning toward Harvey as does everyone else including Nate who gives Shaun a dark look first mumbling the word twat **_) About ten years ago the Mrs. and I purchased a cottage up in Sussex county…it was supposed to be for our retirement but we never got around to moving up there…… Anyway…it's a bit of a drive… but it'd be an idea place to escape to…it's isolated, the land around it is wide open… which would make it fairly easy to see any of those bastards if they approached.

**Sam-**_**looks at Shaun**_

What…what do you think?

**Shaun**-_**sighs a little looking from Harvey to Sam**_

I think it's probably the best idea anyone here is going to come up with…Now all we need is a car….

**Nate-**_**chimes in**_

Or a truck (_**everyone ignores him**_)

**Sam-**_**turns back to Harvey**_

Harvey where are you parked…?

**Harvey-**

Same place as always…(_**gestures toward the back door**_)…round back…

_**Sam glances at Shaun who takes a deep breath looking from her to everyone else…**_

**Shaun-**

Right…so…here's the plan

**Shaun-**_**as he speaks show each step of his plan being carried out by the group until at the end we see them sitting in a cottage sipping tea and looking happy**_

We gather up all the guns and ammo we can carry…load them into Harvey's car…and using the most direct route which would be the interstate…we make our way to Harvey's cottage …secure the surroundings and by nightfall we'll be sipping tea… safe, sound, and secluded until this whole thing blows over…

**Jake-**_**scene comes back to the bar**_

The interstate…(_**groans a little**_) are you sure that's the best way…I mean think about it Shaun…it's probably either blocked by others fleeing or…the army has it barricaded…

**Sam-**_**looks at Shaun**_

He's right …

**Shaun-**_**with a sigh**_

Alright then…so we…

**Shaun-**_**Again we see clips of the group carrying out his plans ending again with them seated in the cottage sipping tea**_

Gather up all the guns and ammo we can carry…load them into Harvey's car and …using rural roads we make our way to Harvey's cottage…secure the surroundings and by nightfall we'll be sipping tea safe, sound, and secluded until this whole thing blows over….

_**Cut back to the bar once more all of them standing there**_

**Nate-**_**seeming to think on Shaun's words for a second then lifts his eyes to Shaun**_

So…no truck then…

_**Shaun looks at him a little exasperated….**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sam-looks at Shaun starting away

I'll go out and make sure the coast is clear…(She starts away)

As if on cue the back door shudders a little and everyone turns in that direction…Harvey rises from the stool he has seated himself on…and slowly Sam hesitates in her steps…

Shaun-takes a step forward reaching for Sam

Sam…(she turns back to him) don't open it…

Sam-

Shaun...that's our way out…(she walks toward the door, lifting her weapon as Shaun glances at Nate and Jake who are both just standing there watching as Sam approaches the door)

Nate-

She's gonna open it…

Shaun-looks back toward Sam stepping forward once more

Sam…don't… (Sam reaches for the handle hesitating for a moment then turns it pulling the door open. Nate and Jake step back a little as does Harvey...only Shaun moves raising his weapon and stepping forward a little more. There is nothing on the other side of the door)

Sam-glancing at Shaun, lowering her gun

Must have been the wind…(Shaun leans forward taking a deep breath looking frazzled…he lifts his eyes once more to Sam and they go wide as all at once a figure appears in the open doorway, it's Fred only now he's a full on zombie)

Shaun-rises and shouts

Sam…look out…

Sam stumbles back away from Fred who is immediately hit in the shoulder by a bullet…

Shaun-

In the head Harvey…

Harvey lifts his gun to fire again only it clicks…Shaun sighs lifting his rifle and fires missing completely, splintering the wood in the frame as Fred makes another grab toward Sam who is staring at him a little wide eyed…

Shaun-glances at Nate and Jake

What are you waiting for…?

Jake-

I'm rubbish with a gun…(Nate just shrugs)

All at once another shot sounds and Shaun turns back to see Fred stumble backwards dropping to his knees a bullet wound through his forehead…

Shaun-looks toward Harvey

Harvey? (the older man shakes his head nodding toward Sam...Shaun looks in her direction as she slowly lowers the still smoking rifle then drops it completely moving forward to kneel beside Fred)

Nate-

Nice shot…(Jake looks at him and gives him a slug on his arm) I'm just saying is all..

Shaun-still looking at Sam

Nate…go out and see if the coast is clear….

Nate-

Me…why me?

Shaun-sighs looking at him

Just do it…!! Jake…go downstairs and gather up as much ammo and as many weapons as you can carry….(Jake gives him a mock salute hurrying away, Nate steps forward inching around Sam, looking down at Fred as he passes by on his way out the door)

Harvey steps toward Fred's body kicking at it gently with his toe as he looks up at Shaun who steps closer as well..

Harvey-

Guess he did show for work after all…

Shaun gives him a stern look and Harvey shrugs walking away as Shaun kneels beside Sam…

Shaun-

You alright …?

Sam-looks toward him unshed tears in her eyes

I just put a bullet through the head of a friend and employee Shaun…of course I'm alright…(he gives her a sad look and leans forward putting an arm around her and pulling her toward him)

Nate-appears in the doorway looking at the two of them

Back's clear… for now…

Shaun-looks up at him

Help Jake with the weapons and ammo…

Nate hurries away…and Sam pulls back looking at Shaun…

Sam-softly

I'm sorry …that you had to come back here to this pub under these circumstances…

Shaun-smiles warmly at her

Yeah… well…I shouted at you earlier in the kitchen of my house…so I suppose this makes us even…

Sam smiles sadly

Sam-

What was it Shaun…what made you decide to give surviving another chance?

Shaun-scratches idly at his head

I well...actually… I remembered something Liz once told me… she said…I had to want to let go of the past…that I had to want to want to go on and the honest truth is…when all of you left and I was faced with the one thing that had frightened me the most since z day and kept me from doing just that, I realized it wasn't the zombies….well not entirely the zombies at least…it was the idea of failing again to save the people I most cared about…(he lowers his eyes seeming embarrassed)

Sam-smiles a little sadly

And Harvey?

Shaun-glances toward Harvey

Ah well…the people I most care about…and Harvey…(they rise as Nate and Jake come from the cellar carrying weapons) Oh…and him…(rises from the floor and gestures toward Nate)

Sam-rising

Am I off my nut…or is he the spitting image of Ed?

Shaun-

You're off your nut..(he teases warmly) He looks nothing like him…

Jake and Nate approach arms full of weapons and Sam and Shaun are standing there smiling at one another

Jake-

You know…Instead of standing there looking all moony eyed at one another you could be helping us load the car…(they pass by and Nate gives them a derisive sniff struggling under his load)

Shaun-chuckles a little

Yeah I suppose we could at that…you get the keys from Harvey and open the trunk and I'll go down and see if they didn't forget something we might need…(she glances at Fred once more and walks away. Shaun crosses the bar glancing toward the front as he makes his way toward the cellar)

Sam-

Harvey….toss us your keys…

Harvey tosses the keys and camera follows them into Sam's hand…

Downstairs Shaun stands inside the vault glancing around then reaches for the box at his feet…he steps out shifting the box…as he walks toward the stairs the light suddenly comes on and he glances at it briefly...then pauses lifting his eyes as he sees a figure just in the shadows across from him. He stops still staring…swallowing hard as the figure steps forward…to reveal a very rotted, very putrefying version of Ed…Camera focuses on the box as it slips from Shaun's hand…

Outside near a beat up looking blue car…Sam stands to the side as Nate and Jake load weapons inside…Nate drops a gun roughly…

Sam-

Careful…they're all loaded you know…

Nate-looks at her

You think that's wise…driving around with a car full of loaded weapons…?

Jake-looks at Nate

What's your worry…that we'll get stopped by the police…?

Nate-

No…I'm actually more worried that we'll hit a bump and I'll end up looking like that dead guy inside the bar…

Sam-looks at him angrily

For your information that dead guy had a name…

Nate-

Sorry…I was just…

Jake-sarcastically glancing at Nate

Yeah…you were just saying is all…

Nate clicks his tongue a little looking back at the trunk as Sam glances toward the back door of the bar…

Sam-

What's taking Shaun so long…?

Downstairs the zombified version of Ed takes another step toward Shaun and he in turn takes a step back…tripping over something and going down hard…he looks up still wide eyed as Ed steps closer…then he averts his eyes to the box…glancing at Ed…then the box…then Ed once more as he makes a frantic grab for a gun…lifting it in Ed's direction…

Outside Harvey appears carrying a box...he approaches the others…

Jake-

What's that…?(nods toward the box)

Harvey-

Essentials…

Nate-steps toward him looking in the box then back to Jake and Sam

Booze…oh and snacks…

Harvey-(shrugs)

Well…you have your essentials…I have mine…I don't know about the rest of you…but I'm thinking once we reach the cottage I could stand for something a little harder than a cup of tea…

Jake-mumbling a little

I heard that…

He moves to put the box in the trunk…Jake stepping out of his way…he puts the box in leaning forward to look into it and Sam, Jake , and Nate see past him to a lurching figure approaching them…Sam lifts a hand seeming to have difficulty in finding her voice…

Harvey-lifts himself noticing Sam's gesture and the look on the others faces.

What…? (he turns and looks over his shoulder at the lurching figure that reveals itself to be Denny) Dammit…(he reaches in the trunk pulling out a weapon and lifts it toward Denny)

Jake-

Shoot him Harvey…

Nate-after a moment passes

Go on…shoot him…

Harvey stands there staring at Denny as he draws closer but doesn't fire…from not far off there comes the sound of what seems like voices raised and Sam glances away, a second later, Jake does the same, followed by Nate…

Harvey-

What the hell is that…? (he asks this as with the weapon still fixed on Denny he glances in the same direction that Sam , Nate and Jake are looking…all at once one zombie appears(Zeke)…followed by another(Ben), then several, then a group of them)The gangs all here…

Nate-

Oh…shit!

Jake-frantically

In the car…get in the car…(reaching for the door handle)

Sam-still staring toward the approaching zombies takes a step forward

Shaun's still inside the pub… I'm not leaving him… (She runs off toward the pub)

Nate and Jake look at each other

Nate-

I vote we leave her…leave them both…

Jake-seems shocked

We can't…..(pauses and gestures toward where Sam has gone) She… has the keys..(at this Nate and Jake begin moving toward the pub…pausing long enough to go back and grab Harvey who shrugs them away for a moment firing at Denny…he drops the man with a shot through the forehead)

Harvey-spits angrily as Nate and Jake drag him away

Rather see him dead then see him as one of those zombie bastards…

The three of them hurry toward the pub…

Downstairs Shaun still seated on the floor continues to hold his weapon on the zombified version of Ed who is no longer moving…slowly Shaun begins to rise as Sam comes running down the stairs calling his name

Sam-frantically

Shaun…(stops dead at the sight of Ed…looking frightened and revolted) Oh my God… Shaun is that…?

Shaun-glances at her then back to Ed a tear running down his cheek as his face goes from shocked to sadly shocked

Yeah…it's Ed…

Sam-

But I thought he was dead…

Shaun-blinking almost wearily through his tears as he continues to stare at Ed

He is dead…

Sam-

No I meant…you know what I mean Shaun…I thought after Liz…

Shaun-the gun wavering in his hand a little

He…disappeared…after…I…I…didn't go look for him…I just assumed…(his words drift off) All this time…where have you been? (this is said in a low voice almost a whisper as Ed looks from Sam back to Shaun)

Sam-steps toward Shaun placing a hand on his shoulder and speaking softly

Shaun…you know what you have to do…

Shaun-

Yeah…yeah…I do…(he tightens his grip on the gun as Ed takes another step forward tightening his face and looking almost pained as he does the same on the trigger, but still doesn't fire) I can't (he cries finally… lowering the gun)

Sam steps past him taking the gun and lifting it toward Ed...prepared to fire…she tightens her grip as Shaun stares at Ed…but before she can shoot he lifts a hand and stops her…. taking back the gun…

Shaun-

No…I'll do it…(he lifts the gun once more toward Ed) It's my responsibility…he's my responsibility…(Sam steps aside all at once Ed steps forward a few more paces pausing at the end of the gun and placing his forehead against the barrel of the weapon. Shaun still crying softly, looks at Ed with a pained expression) I'm sorry Ed…you…you didn't deserve this…(he squeezes the trigger and Ed drops. Shaun with tears in his eyes stares down at him for a moment)

Sam-steps forward a little teary eyed as well

Shaun…I…I'm so sorry….

Shaun-lifts a hand stopping her before she can touch him

The only one who should be sorry here is me…(he kneels beside Ed) I didn't know how to let him go…even after he turned…and because of my stupid sentimentality…Liz lost her life…

From upstairs comes the sound of gunfire and yells and Sam looks over her shoulder then takes a step toward Shaun..

Sam-

I know Shaun…how hard this must be…but right here…right now…there are people who could use your help…

Shaun-still looking at Ed

Fuck it all…(in a soft low voice barely audible, to the point where the viewer might not even understand that its been said)

Sam-

What'd you say…?

Shaun-louder

I said…Just… give me a moment…

Sam-

But Shaun…

Shaun-

Sam… please…(he looks at her still weeping) two seconds…I just…I wanna say goodbye…

She swallows hard nodding her head as she backs away…finally turning to the stairs and hurrying back up…In her absence Shaun reaches for a cloth nearby…draping it over Ed…

Shaun-

Goodbye Ed (he then rises and takes a deep tearful breath turning to go and suddenly finding another zombie before him…he simply stares at the creature almost wearily…then all at once it growls and makes a lunge for him…)

Upstairs Sam hesitates in her steps a little as she hears a gunshot below…she turns back to go that way…only to find Shaun emerging from the cellar…he is pulling at the sleeve of his jacket…and seems lost in thought…

Sam-

Are you alright…? I heard a gunshot…

Shaun-lifts his eyes to her not saying anything for a moment

No…I'm fine…just…dropped it..(lifting his gun at her)

Jake-calls from across the room

We could use some help here…

Sam glances at Shaun worriedly then hurries across the room as Shaun seats himself heavily on a bar stool looking troubled and more than a little lost…

Cut to Jake, Nate, and Sam sliding one of the coin machines in front of the back door…the door moves but doesn't open as the three of them step back surveying their work…

Jake-

That should hold them for now…

Nate-glances toward the front

Ooh…we should do the same to the front…

Jake glances toward Shaun as they make their way toward another of the coin machines…

Jake-nods in his direction looking at Sam

What's wrong with him…?

Sam-glances toward Shaun as well…

Nothing…he'll be fine…

Scene reopens after a short time has passed, there is still the sound of zombies from outside, inside the pub, Shaun still sits on the bar stool seeming lost in thought…Jake is seated at a table sticking a dart into the wood over and over again…Nate is wandering back and forth aimlessly…Harvey is seated at the bar sipping his drink and Sam is seated behind the bar leaning against a post playing aimlessly with the rim of a wine glass…

Nate-sighs wearily pausing and looking at Sam

Isn't there a radio or something in this place?

Sam-lifts her head looking at him

In my office…there's a small one in my desk…(he begins to move) But what makes you think any of the channels will be broadcasting still?

Nate-shrugs

It's worth a shot…(disappears behind the bar and out of sight)

Harvey-staring down into his cup

I'm thinking now…that you were right about those windows Sam…(Sam looks at Harvey a little sadly as he lifts his eyes to her) I'm also thinking I should have gone and checked on the Mrs. this morning in the garden…

Jake-looks at him

A little late to be feeling guilty about that don't you think…

Harvey-glances toward the window seeming to ignore Jake's words

She's probably out there right now…one of them…wandering around in her bathrobe…her hair up in curlers…(pauses for a moment sighing softly)she'd hate being seen like that

Sam sighs…reaching over to pat Harvey's hand. He looks at her seeming sadly grateful for this…then she sighs again, rising from the bar stool she is seated on and walking toward Shaun…

Sam-in a lower voice

Shaun…how long are we just going to sit here?

Jake glances up as she asks this.

Shaun-without looking to her as he rises

Do you have a better idea?

Sam-follows him as he makes his way around the bar grabbing a bag of pork snacks

There's always Harvey's car…I mean it's right out that door….already loaded and ready to go.

Shaun-rips open the bag in his hand

Right out that door…(he gestures toward the back door with a pork snack in his hand from the door there is pounding, scraping and moans ) Even if you made it out that door….you wouldn't get ten steps further without being devoured…We are completely surrounded Sam…(pops the pork snack in his mouth chewing loudly)

Sam-glances around then back to him looking a little desperate

Well there's always the windows…in my office…in the bathroom…one of us could squeeze through…get to the car…drive it back here for the rest of us…drive it straight through the wall if necessary…

Shaun-looks at her finally, seeming saddened

Sam…(she turns to him as he steps toward her) I understand what you are trying to do, I truly do…but…it's over babe…the only way we are getting out of this pub alive is by an act of God…

Sam-looks at him sadly and begins to cry a little both Jake and Harvey glance toward her seeming a little unnerved

But…you promised no one was dying here today…

Shaun-looks a little weepy as well

I know…and I'm sorry Sam…(Shaun puts his arms around her as Nate steps from the office with the radio)

Nate-

I managed to pick up a broadcast, but…I don't think you are gonna like what they have to say…

Scene reopens with everyone gathered around the bar where the radio is now set up, Nate is adjusting the antennas and messing with the knobs…all that can be heard is static…Shaun stands away from everyone…closer to the front…staring toward the window…

Nate-glancing around

It was a little garbled…a little quiffy…but I'm sure I can pick it up again just…(he pauses as all at once the sound of a voice can be heard from the radio, it's low and staticky but there nonetheless)

Jake-

What's he saying..?

Nate-

I don't know…just listen…(he moves the antennae a little and it comes in clearer)

Broadcaster-

At this time reports from the military are sketchy…The last broadcast we received from within the Crouch End area indicated that the walking deceased have become too numerous for ground troops to continue their frontal assault…an inside source has informed us that the army has begun withdrawing their soldiers and gearing up for what looks like some sort of major strike against the zombies …To repeat….(voice drones on as they converse)

Nate-

What's that mean…major strike…?

Jake shakes his head looking at a loss…

Sam-

I don't know…maybe they are planning some sort of full scale sweep or something…

Harvey-leaned over his lager

Atomic…

Jake-

What?

Harvey-turns to him

Atomic…they are planning to drop and A bomb on the city…

Nate-laughs a little at this

Oh…what are you talking about? They wouldn't do that..

Harvey

Wouldn't they? (everyone, including Shaun looks at him) Two years ago when the first Z day occurred that was their contingency plan…if all else failed, if it became apparent that they had lost complete control of the situation, they intended to cut their losses and drop a bomb on the city…

Sam-

How could you possibly know that?

Harvey-

Denny was…(pauses for a second) Denny was a conspiracy nut…he and bunch of guys he knew were freaks for every rumor and half baked idea that came along…he sat here in this pub not more than a few days ago and told me that he had heard the military was using the movie as a cover so they could go out and round up any stray zombies that might still be out there…What if he were right…? What if that was exactly what they were doing…only somehow they lost command…?

Jake-

That would explain why there are so many…

Sam-

Alright…let's assume he was right on that…you are telling me that now that they have lost control…they intend to just…bomb the city and get rid of the zombies once and for all…

Harvey-

That was the biggest theory of all…and it makes sense…when you think about it…an atomic bomb would cause a lot of damage… make a lot of mess…but it would effectively get rid of those bastards…

Jake-sounding angry and emotional

And whoever else might be in the area as well…They have to know there are people still alive in here…

Harvey-looks at him seriously

Right about now...I'm guessing…they have deemed us and anyone else who is still breathing…expendable…(Harvey turns back taking a sip of his lager) Ain't that a kick in the teeth…?

Jake-

I'd say that's a little more than just a kick in the teeth…Why atomic then…why not a fucking nuclear warhead..? (his voice has raised and now has an almost crazy edge to it)

Harvey-shrugs a little at this

Basically…it's the same thing…only the one they'll use will be on a lesser scale…leave lower traces of radiation…well… like I said… there'll be a mess to clean up…but …

Jake-

Thanks for clarifying that Harvey, but In case you have forgotten …we will be part of that mess that has to be cleaned up…and I'm thinking it won't much matter then whether our remains glow a little or a lot (he's shouting by the time he finishes. He then turns to Shaun and the others)Now …I don't know about the rest of you, but I have no intention of dying here today…(he storms off walking across the bar and entering the bathroom)

No one moves for a second…then there is the sound of a window opening…

Sam-takes a step forward

He's gonna try to make it to the car…

Shaun- lifts a hand to her

I got him…

Shaun crosses the bar walking toward the restroom…he enters to find Jake dragging the garbage can across the floor toward the now open window that is above six feet off the floor and scarcely big enough for him to get his head through…

Shaun-

You honestly think you are going to make it through that…?

Jake-

I have to try…

Shaun-places a hand on Jake's chest

Jake…even if you somehow managed to squeeze through that opening…you'd still have to make it…unarmed I might add…to Harvey's car…plus….do you even have the keys…?

Jake-looks at him

Shit…(he slams a hand against the wall looking sadly furious, then turns and seats himself slowly Shaun seats himself beside him) I'm not ready to die Shauny…

Shaun-touches his arm absently

I don't think any one of is…but…

Jake-looks at him

No…I really mean it…(sighs shaking his head)I have wasted …so much time…too much time. I mean I lectured you…every day about living your life...getting over your grief and moving on…and for the last two years I…I haven't done a thing except sit around, getting stoned, playing video games, and taking for granted that there would always be another day to do…I don't know…whatever…

Shaun-smiling sadly as he seats himself beside Jake

I wouldn't say it was all wasted time…I mean…you've managed to keep your toenails nicely trimmed, and your nose hairs are looking especially nice….

Jake-smiles a little at this glancing away from Shaun\

Plus I did make it to the final level on Halo….once(He sighs softly looking away for several moments then glances back at Shaun) If this is it Shaun, if this is then end…there's something I gotta know…

Shaun-

What's that?

Jake-looks at him seriously

Did you mean what you said back at the flat about me being as good a friend as Ed ever was?

Shaun-looks at him

Yeah…I did. (they look at each other for several seconds then Jake slowly smiles a sad smile)

Jake-

Then if I'm such a good friend, you won't mind coming clean about last night…(Shaun looks a little confused) Sam…all night in your room…the two of you… alone…Were you really just talking?

Shaun smiles a little…then glances away saying nothing

Jake-

I fucking knew it…(laughs at this slugging Shaun on the arm) Shaun…I didn't give you nearly enough credit…

Shaun-moves to rise

Yeah well…do me a favor and don't let on to Sam that you figured it out…it was sort of a private moment(Shaun winces as he uses his arm to push himself up)

Jake-looks at him rising as well

What's wrong with your arm?

Shaun-glances at him cradling his arm for a moment

I ran into a spot of bother in the cellar…it's nothing(shrugs a little)…I just cricked it a bit …(he turns away and Jake looks at him seriously)

Jake-

If it's really nothing…then you won't mind giving us a look

Shaun-sighs softly turning to Jake

Actually…I would mind…(he looks a little pained though seems to be trying to cover it)

The two of them stare at one another for a sec then all at once Jake goes a little wide eyed Shaun steps forward and places a hand over Jake's mouth…

Shaun-

Don't… say… anything…

Jake-as Shaun removes his hand

What do you mean…don't say anything…? Shaun…you've been bitten am I right…? You're gonna become one of those… things…!(he has raised his voice a bit and Shaun steps away from him opening the bathroom door and glancing out, the others are still at the bar listening to the radio. Shaun closes the door and steps back toward Jake)

Shaun-in a low voice

There's still time…before….you know…it …happens..

Jake-

Time for what…?(goes a little wide eyed as if something just occurred to him) Shaun…I…I don't want to be the one who has to…(he makes a gesture of a gun blowing someone's head off)

Shaun-

You won't…I give my word to you on that…by the time that might even become necessary I expect one of two things…either the rest of you will be long gone from here…or…the army will have taken care of that problem for me.

Jake looks at him teary eyed…

Jake-

What about Sam…are you gonna tell her…?

Shaun swallows hard glancing away…once more he moves to the door looking out…he then glances toward Jake…

Shaun-

Not until I have to…I made her a promise Jake…I told her no one is dying here today…and this time…this time I intend to keep my word…

Jake-swallowing back tears

Yeah…no one that is except you…

Shaun-sighs and walks back toward him letting the door close

Jake…you remember when you, me, Pete and Ed took that trip to Paris?

Jake-lowers his head

Yeah…I remember…it was a bloody awful holiday….rained the entire time…(smiles a little) The only good part of it was when we climbed the Eiffel tower and got completely hammered on the observation deck.

Shaun-smiles a little

You remember Ed dared me to climb up on the rail?

Jake-looks at him once more

You nearly fell…if I hadn't caught you…they'd have been scraping up your remains with a shovel…

Shaun-chuckles a little at this

That was always the difference between you and Ed…he was the one who put me up on the rail…and you…you were the one who was always pulling me back…

Jake-stares at him for a second then shakes his head

You lost me Shaun…What does that have to do with this?

Shaun-still smiling

Ah… well… nothing really…I just thought it was a good memory to end this conversation on…

Jake looks at him smiling a little then he steps forward and the two of them embrace….at that moment Nate steps in…pausing at the sight of them hugging…

Nate-

I'm sorry…am I interrupting something…?

Shaun and Jake pull away from one another looking at each other then Nate

Shaun-

No…we were about done here anyway…

Jake-glances at Nate who is standing by the door looking elsewhere then looks back to Shaun sighing a little

I won't say anything Shaun…if that's what you want…it's too bad though…you and Sam…(he shakes his head a little saying nothing more as he walks away. Shaun seems to think on this a moment then follows him)

They walk from the bathroom and Nate looks after them shaking his head a little

Nate-with a snortGay…

Shaun and Jake approach the bar…Jake sits himself down heavily as Sam taps the side of the radio which has gone completely staticky

Sam-looking at Shaun

This time I think we've lost it for good…

She looks from Shaun to Nate who has lowered his head looking a little weepy…then looks back at Shaun

Sam- a little nervously

Is…everything alright…?

Shaun-nods his head

Yeah…just fine…

Jake makes a derisive sound but says nothing


	6. Chapter 6

Scene reopens...some time has passed…Shaun approaches the door to Sam's office to find her seated at her desk…her feet up…staring out the window…he stands looking at her for a moment then raps on the door frame and she looks over at him smiling sadly…

Shaun-stepping in

Am I bothering you..?

Sam-lowers her feet leaning forward as he approaches her desk

No…I was just sitting here thinking that in retrospect maybe reopening this pub wasn't such a great idea….

Shaun-seats himself on her desk

Why you say that?

Sam-

Well I'm guessing if I hadn't come back here…hadn't sunk every penny to my name into this place…that right about now I would be elsewhere…maybe somewhere safe…somewhere where I'm not facing the options of being ripped apart by walking cannibals or incinerated by an atomic bomb…

Shaun-

Yeah…but then you would have never known the joy of meeting Harvey…(she chuckles a little at this as she moves to sit beside him)

Sam-

Actually…I'm starting to believe maybe I was a little hard on Harvey before…I'm also starting to think I was a little hard on you as well…

Shaun-

Me? If I recall correctly…it was the other way around…I mean last night…

Sam-smiles a little at this

I'm not talking about that (nudges him a little) I'm talking about this whole Liz and Ed thing…I should have never forced you into putting the past behind you…I mean think about it Shaun…if I had left it alone…left you alone…left you to your grief…you wouldn't be here right now either…you, Jake, Nate, maybe even Harvey…all of you might be …

Shaun-interrupting her

Don't…don't do that…(he lowers his eyes then looks back at her) Don't do to yourself what I have done for the past two years Sam…You were right…Liz was right…everyone was right….I can't change what happened back then…and the time that I have spent trying to do so has been nothing but wasted…as a matter of fact…I can't help but think I owe you an apology…(lowers his eyes)

Sam-looks at him warmly

Me? What for?

Shaun-lifts his eyes to her

For not taking the chance with you…with us… sooner.

Sam-smiles gently

There's still time right…I mean….provided we make it out of this place alive…there's still time…

Shaun's smile fades and lowers his head a little. Sam looks at him seriously…

Sam-

Shaun...is there something you're not telling me?

Shaun opens his mouth to say something looking back at her again, all at once Nate comes to the door….

Nate-

I got the station back on the radio…it looks like the old guy was right…

He disappears and Shaun closes his mouth looking back at Sam …they stare at each other for a few moments…

Shaun-

Sam…about that promise…

Sam-smiles at him lifting a hand to his cheek

It's alright Shaun…I know you'll think of something…I have faith in you…so much faith in fact that I am willing to make you a promise as well…I promise that I won't let you die in this pub…

Shaun-

Sam…I…(from the other room there is the sound of raised voices)

Sam-glances toward the door rising

Come on, we better get out there…(walks toward the door) You coming…?

Shaun-

Yep…(rises from the desk)

Shaun and Sam emerge from the office to find Jake tossing something aside angrily

Jake-looking angry

Oh…fuck that

Shaun-

What's the problem..?

Jake-turns to Shaun furiously

They are intending to drop a bomb…they just announced it more or less. They are urging everyone still alive inside the city to get as far away as they can...as if that's even remotely possible at this point…we don't stand a chance either way…

He throws his hands up looking frustrated and angry…Sam glances at Nate

Sam-

How much time do we have?

Nate-

Well…they aren't really being forthcoming with any details…but I would have to say…not long…

Shaun-softly as he stands a short ways off looking toward the front pulling absently on his lip

There's still time…

Jake-

Bullocks to that…time for what Shaun…time for us to make the choice between going out there and getting eaten alive or staying in here and getting incinerated…

Sam-

There has to be another option…

Jake-turns to her

What other option…? There isn't one as far as I can see…I mean let's face it, we are trapped in here…completely surrounded and as we speak the army is preparing to bomb the shit out of this place…unless you've got the bat cave buried beneath this place equipped with a fallout shelter then I would say we are completely out of luck and sufficiently screwed.

Everyone falls silent the only sound from the zombies outside and at the doors…Shaun lowers his head in thought. After a moment he lifts his head slowly looking toward Nate ….

Nate-a little nervously

What?

Shaun-glances from him to Sam

The vault….

Sam-

What?

Shaun-steps toward her a little

The gun vault…it could be used as a bunker couldn't it…?

Sam looks at him seriously…

Sam-stuttering a little

I…I don't know

Shaun-looks toward Harvey

Harvey…you know more about this than any of us…would that vault withstand a blast from an atomic bomb…?

Harvey-lifts his head to Shaun

Of course it would…that thing was constructed back in the old days…back when things were built right…hell it would survive Armageddon if it had to….

Shaun-lifts his hands

Let's not push our luck here…(he looks back toward Sam) That's the answer Sam…that's the way out of this…

Sam opens her mouth to speak and Harvey interrupts her. Jake has risen once more seeming interested in what's being said.

Harvey-

It isn't the vault you would have to worry about, it's the air inside of it…I mean…once the door was closed you'd have a forty five minutes to an hour worth of air…

Shaun-

But that's all that would be needed…am I right….?

Harvey-seems to think on it

I suppose….

Sam-

Shaun…(he looks at her) It's a good idea…granted…but you are overlooking one fact…it isn't nearly big enough for everyone…that thing has enough space for maybe four of us…(glances at Nate) make that three …and I don't know about you but I'm not really up to drawing straws for my life today…

Nate-as Jake approaches the bar

Was that a comment on my weight?

Jake-

Shut it (reaches for a lager) and yes...I believe it was…

Shaun-still looking at Sam

Then I suppose someone will just have to voluntarily stay out…(Jake lifts his head to Shaun as he takes a deep breath and steps toward Sam grabbing her by the arms) Sam…I…

Harvey-interrupts

I'll stay out….

All eyes turn to him….

Sam-shakes her head

Harvey…I can't ask you to do that….

Nate-in a low voice

I can…(Jake nudges him)I'm just saying is all…

Harvey-rises

Then don't ask me Sam…(he takes a few steps forward) I'm 75 years old…and I've outlived all my children, my friends, now…the Mrs.….I mean let's face it…I haven't always been the nicest of people…as a matter of fact…I've gone out of my way not to be the nicest of people…maybe…maybe…if I do this, I might earn me enough points with (gestures toward the ceiling) and I won't have to spend eternity dodging flames…

Sam-looking emotional

Harvey…are you sure about this?

Harvey-nods his head

I'm sure…Besides ..I'm not just being noble here Sam…I'm thinking of myself as well…I mean how often in a person's life do they get a chance to go out being a hero…?

Sam-stares at him for a second

You're only a hero if someone lives to tell the story…(he gives her a solemn nod and she takes a deep breath looking once more at Shaun) Well…it'll still be a tight fit but…

Jake clears his throat a little and Shaun glances at him then back to Sam releasing her arms…

Shaun-

Sam…there's something I need to tell you…

All at once from the front the tables blocking the window are toppled as a hand thrust its way through….

Jake-reaching for his gun

Oh…shit…they're coming through….

Sam-makes a move away and Shaun grabs her arms once more

Sam-

Shaun what are you doing…? They're coming through…

Shaun-

Never mind them…(from behind them Jake and Nate begin firing on the zombies attempting to get through the window) Sam(shouts over the noise) there something ….(more firing and Shaun glances away seeming annoyed) Sam…I…(more firing)

Sam-

Shaun what is it?

Shaun-shouting and looking toward Jake and Nate

Will you just… give it a rest… for two seconds..(they stop firing)

Nate looks toward Shaun still holding his gun…Jake glances that way as well…Cut back to Shaun staring at Sam…she's looks confused…

Shaun-sighs softly

Sam…I…I can't go inside that vault.

Sam-smiles a little at this

What are you talking about…of course you can…we'll fit…we'll find a way…

Shaun-shakes his head

It isn't that….

Sam-

Then what…(she breaks off her words looking at him seriously for several seconds and slowly she seems to realize the truth) Did Ed…?

Shaun-swallows hard shaking his head

It wasn't Ed…it was the one after Ed…it must have followed him inside as near as I can figure…(she reaches for his arm and he covers it with a hand) Don't…(he sighs softly as she lifts the sleeve nonetheless to reveal a huge bloody bite with what looks like a chunk of flesh missing)

Sam-gasps a little

OH my God…

Shaun-pushing the sleeve back down and looking at Sam who is now looking at him wide eyed and sad

It looks worse than it really is….

Sam-

No…it doesn't…(a tear comes to her eyes)In a burst of static the radio comes alive and in garbled words there is mention of the bomb drop being eminent…no one moves, no one says anything they merely stand there, zombies still trying to get in as Shaun stares at Sam and vice versa

Harvey-clearing his throat

That's your cue people…(he steps forward and takes the gun from Nate and giving him a saucy wink) don't worry about these bastards…Shaun and I will hold them off long enough…

Nate nods his head glancing from Harvey to Shaun…then with a sigh turns and walks away…Jake too steps back…he approaches Shaun and Sam…Shaun glances away from Sam for a moment looking at Jake a little teary eyed as he hands him the gun…

Jake-

Shaun I…(swallows hard seeming to have difficulty in speaking)

Shaun-glances away then back

It's alright …you don't have to say anything…(for a moment the two of them lean forward and put their foreheads together, then Jake claps Shaun on the shoulder and walks away)

Harvey-stopping Jake

Listen for it…you'll be able to hear it from miles away…don't shut the door until you absolutely have to and afterwards…(cut to Shaun turning back to Sam) Afterwards stay in there for as long as you possibly can…

Jake-

Alright Harvey…(he looks at the man seeming almost sentimental)

Harvey-turns away

Don't get any funny ideas…I never much liked you before…that hasn't changed just because I'm facing death…

Jake-

Asshole…(though it's said with warmth as he walks away, pausing at the cellar and turning back) Sam…you coming…

Sam still staring at Shaun…wide eyed with grief…

Shaun-

You better go…they…they could break through at any time…then you'd be no better off than me….(attempts to laugh at this but fails)

Sam-brushing at her tears

It isn't fair you know…

Shaun-

Yeah well…life seldom is (Pauses)…I guess…in the end…I just wasn't meant to get out of this pub alive…

Sam-tears running down her cheeks

But you did Shaun…you did make it out alive…

Shaun-(shakes his head)

Wasted time…(he repeats his words from earlier) Well…at least most of it…(he lifts a hand to her cheek)

Harvey fires a shot at the zombies glancing toward the two of them…

Harvey-

If the two of you don't say your goodbyes soon…there won't be any reason too…

Sam-glances at Harvey then back at Shaun

Guess neither one of us gets to keep our promises today…

Shaun-

Yeah well…in my defense…I had my fingers crossed when I made mine…

He steps forward and kisses her…Harvey glances away lifting the rifle and firing…

Harvey-

Go on with you Sam…now before it's too late…

Sam pulls away from Shaun stepping back...still holding his hand as she does so…she pauses and gives Harvey a hug…

Harvey-handing her a napkin

I jotted down the directions to that cottage I mentioned earlier…if you can get there, I guarantee you'll be a lot better off…

Sam-matter-of-factly

You weren't expecting to walk away from this …were you?

Harvey-gives her a tight smile

Well…with Shaun of the Dead there running things…I figured I didn't have a chance of making it out alive…

Sam smiles a little through her tears looking back at Shaun

Sam-

For the record… you were never Shaun of the dead to me…(he lowers his eyes for a moment looking tearful, then looks back up at her smiling sadly)

She walks away and he watches her until she disappears from sight then he lifts the rifle turning toward the front where the barriers are falling all over the place…

Harvey-

For the record…(looks at Shaun) You were always Shaun of the Dead to me…

Shaun-

Harvey(fires a shot then glances at the old man smiling a little fondly) Piss off….

Harvey-lifts his eyebrows a little appreciatively then smiles turning forward

Cheeky monkey…

Downstairs Nate stands in the door of the vault as Sam and Jake step in past him…there is a whistling sound in the air…he lifts his eyes….then steps inside closing the door….scene goes black…and we hear what sounds like all hell breaking loose.

Scene reopens on the shattered mess that was once the Phoenix...there is very little left to it…the walls and ceiling are gone…rubble and debris litter the floor…outside there are fires burning…small ones burn inside…

Broadcaster's voice:

At this time it is being estimated that the number of human causalities from today's attack will reach into the thousands. From the air...bodies can be seen littering the ground…yet it impossible to know whether these are the remains of the living or of the dead….Ground crews are expected to be sent in within the hour at which time they will assess and determine whether or not anyone survived this devastating but necessary strike upon the city. For what it's worth…in spite of the cost…it looks as if the mobile deceased have been eradicated once and for all.

From the rubble…there is movement…a door opens and all at once Nate appears…he looks out glancing around then turns back…

Nate-

Looks clear…

Jake-appears next followed by Sam who looks around wide eyed

Clear..? It looks more like hell paid a visit…

Nate-

Yeah…but at least we are here to see it…(Jake looks at him nodding toward Sam and Nate shrugs sadly)I'm just saying is all…

Sam steps out picking her way through the rubble…looking around a little…

Jake-turns to herSam…(she glances at him and he opens his mouth to say something then shakes his head seeming to think otherwise)

Lets …get out of here…

Nate-turns toward the back wall slowly smiling

I don't believe it…

Jake-

What…?

Nate takes off through the rubble and Sam and Jake follow him after a few seconds emerging in the back lot where there in perfect condition sits Harvey's car, pressed up against the side of it and almost as if it's covering it is a billboard piece that has an advertisement for a church on it…

Sam-softly

An act of God…

Jake-looks at her

What…?

Sam-

Nothing…let's just clear this away and see if we can't get ourselves out of the city…

Scene reopens in the car…Sam is in the back, Jake and Nate are up front…the radio is on talking about the destruction and radiation levels and Sam sighs wearily.

Sam-

Do you think you could turn that off for awhile?

Jake glances at Nate then reaches over and clicks off the radio as Sam closes her eyes and leans her head back against the seat…she stays like that for a couple of seconds then opens her eyes and looks toward the window…suddenly going a little wide eyed and lifting herself higher in her seat.

Sam-

Nate…stop the car….

Nate-glancing back at her as if she is crazy

What…? You mean here?

Sam-leans forward

Nate…stop the car…(he looks at her in the rear view mirror) Please…

Nate sighs and pulls the car over to the curb… Sam opens her door and climbs out as does Jake…

Jake-

I don't believe it…(he glances at Sam who glances at him then steps toward what the camera reveals to be Foree's …almost completely intact save for a few broken windows)

Sam steps forward and Jake stops her with his arm…

Sam-looks from him to the building

It's alright…just give me a moment…two seconds…

He continues to look at her then sighs softly nodding his head and unshouldering his weapon…

Jake-extends the gun to her

Here…take this with you…(shrugs) just in case…

Sam shoulders the gun then steps through the broken glass on the door disappearing inside…

Nate-through the window of the car

What's she doing…?

Jake-returning to the car and leaning against it

Just give her a moment…(pauses) two seconds…(Nate stares at him) I'm just saying is all…

Inside Sam steps through the rubble…pausing at the sight of a picture of Shaun under it reads the words store manager…she smiles sadly stepping forward and removing the picture…that she looks at for several seconds before folding it and putting it in her pocket, she glances around once more then turns to leave, pausing as she then hears a sound and slowly turns toward it…

Cut to Sam picking her way through the store…she emerges near the row of TV's most of which are broken…and there with his back to her is a figure in a white shirt…it's burned in spots…as is the hair on his head…

Sam-swallows hard

Shaun…?(said in a low shaky voice)

The figure turns…camera pans to the broken radio in his hand then up to reveal it is indeed Shaun…only now he is a full blown zombie…Sam…now in tears takes a deep shaken breath and lifts the rifle in his direction…Shaun lurches toward her tossing the stereo aside…moaning much he like he did in the first movie when pretending to be a zombie…he pauses however not far from the end of the gun…and looks at her…

Sam-

Guess you were right …about Forees…

He tilts his head a little…then steps forward placing his forehead against the barrel of the rifle much as Ed did in the basement…

Sam-

Guess I also get to keep my promise…(a tear slips down her cheek) Goodbye Shaun…

Outside Nate takes a drag from a smoke passing it to Jake, they hear the sound of a gunshot and Jake takes a step forward just as Sam appears through the door…handing him the rifle…

Jake-looks worried

What happened…?

Sam ignores his words walking toward the car…

Sam-

Nate…mind if I drive for awhile…?

Nate-glances at Jake then climbs out of the car

No…go right ahead….

Sam starts the car…they drive away…this time Nate is in the back , Jake is in the front and Sam is driving she glances in her rearview mirror as Forees fades away behind them…

Nate-

So…where are we going?

Sam-

Some place…far away from everyone…so we can hide ourselves away for awhile…

Jake looks at her…then reaches forward taking her hand…

Six months later….

Scene opens…exterior of what looks like a large cottage set in the middle of nowhere…a vehicle approaches pulls in front of the place and out climbs Jake…he walks into the house…pausing in the foyer to glance through the mail he then sets it aside and enters the living room where Nate is seated on the couch playing a video game…

Nate-glances at him then back to the TV

I see you made it home…

Jake-seats himself with a weary sigh

Yeah….

Nate-

How goes things in the city….?

Jake-

Fine…just fine…they expect it'll be a few more months then they'll be letting survivors back in some parts…Until then…there's still a lot of work to be done…

Nate-

At least…if nothing else…this whole thing accomplished something…unemployment levels have dropped enormously… (Jake gives him a look) I'm just saying is all…

Nate-glances toward the TV, they are silent for a few moments

She hasn't come down yet?

Jake-

No…but she's awake…I heard her moving about up there just a bit ago…

As if on cue there is a sound of footsteps…camera pans to the foyer focusing on a pair of socked feet as they make their way forward over a beaten up looking throw rug…the camera pans up to reveal a yawning…very pregnant Sam…she enters…stepping over Nate's legs and seating herself on the couch…grabbing the second paddle of the game…

Sam-to Jake

Haven't you got work today…

Jake-smiling a little

Been and back… (He's removing his shoes…lifting his now bare foot holding a pair of nail trimmers in his hand)

Game-

Player two has entered the game…

Sam-glances at him

Do you have to do that here?

Jake-looks at her in amusement

What...it's not like I leave them laying around… (Rips off the nail and pops it into his mouth)

Sam-makes a face looking back toward the TV

That's disgusting…

Jake-makes a face

No…that's disgusting…

Sam-makes a face glancing at Nate who smiles

Did you fart…? (She begins to laugh)

Nate-laughing and still looking at the TV

Yeah…I did…

Jake-laughing as well

That's rotten…

Nate-

I'll stop doing it when you stop laughing…

The camera pans away from them to a shelf near the front that has a picture of Shaun on it and one of Harvey and his wife as well as Fred, below that is the other pictures from Shaun's house…a little singed in places but still intact…also on the top shelf is Shaun's cricket bat… at the same time we hear gunfire from the game as well as Jake, Nate, and Sam speaking

Nate-

Ooooh top left…

Sam-

Uh huh… (More shooting)

Jake-

Reload…

Sam-

I'm on it… (The sound of a gun being reloaded then more shooting)

Nate-with a laugh

Oh…nice shot

Scene fades out to the theme from Shaun of the dead by the Specials…

The End?????


End file.
